Eternal Sun
by Catherine Anne
Summary: 50years later the Cullens move to Vermont and start life over again. What they didnt bargain for was a new human friend with a big secret. Now the Cullens and Jake must uncover clues to save their new friend and one of their own. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

Funeral- Renesmee

It was raining and cold in Forks, Washington. We were at our old house which had been turned into a funeral home. The mood was sad as people crowded in to see the retired chief of police for the last time. The house probably drew people in as well, the mysterious Cullen house. Various foot marks that had surrounded the house, the strange scents and one broken window revealed just how curious people were.

I stood at the door holding Jacob's hand while people waited in line to see me, to offer Charlie Swan's granddaughter some sort of condolence. He lived until he was ninety six, four years after the death of Sue Clearwater and ten years after the death of my grandmother, Renee and twenty years after the death of Billy Black. We were by his side when he died, Carlisle trying to sooth the pain of his decrepit body. I shivered at the memory and Jacob squeezed my hand.

My mother and father were here somewhere out of sight as well as Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. They would never pass for the age they should be at this time. I looked like my mother's sister. Jacob was safe though, those who remembered him at all, like Mike Newton, assumed he was Jacob Black Jr. That was fine, let them assume because I needed him here now.

I looked around the large gathering of people and caught familiar faces, friends of my mother's and their kids who were my age. Mike Newton and his wife from New York, Wendy, were looking into the coffin now. Their daughter Allison looked politely disinterested but when she caught my eye she smiled and waved. Angela and Ben had four children who were absent today. They had stayed in touch the longest, as long as my parents allowed them. I always liked Angela and her eldest son, Peter, was very kind. Jessica Stanley was there with her daughter Elizabeth. We heard about her divorce through Charlie. She didn't look happy about being here but she stood dutifully beside her mother who looked as if she would break from old age.

The evening dragged on, neither Jacob nor I spoke until everyone was gone from the house and the coffin buried beside Sue Clearwater and Billy Black on the Reservation. My mother and father appeared quickly beside us on our way to Jacob's house.

"How are you momma?" I asked, I couldn't tell, her face was blank. She smiled and pulled me into a bone crunching hug that I had to hold my breath through.

"You did great love." She said when she released me, not answering my question. I looked at my dad quickly and he grimaced. He barely took his eyes off her.

"Who wants something to eat? Where are the other bloodsuckers?" Jacob asked in an attempt to break the silence. I elbowed him in the ribs and my mother snarled.

"The others are at the house, taking care of some things before we leave again." My Dad answered, still looking at my mother.

"Easy, Bells," Jake said nonchalantly, "You may not want food but I certainly do. You stinkin' vampires have starved me these past few days." I elbowed him again and he didn't flinch, though I was sure he felt it. I inherited my parent's marble skin, though it was warm to the touch and my heart beat inside me, a trademark of my mother before I almost killed her. My dad shot me a reproachful look at that thought. I shrugged and followed Jake inside.

"Want something, Ness?" He asked, face in the fridge. "Want eggs? I can make eggs, or pancakes if you want. Pizza?" I shook my head, not interested in human food today. Usually I could get it down but not today, not after my only human grandfather died, not after the last member of mothers family suffered from mortality.

"I think I'll hunt with my parents today Jake." He nodded expecting that and smiled in approval. I kissed him on the cheek and went back out to find my mother's shoulder shaking violently in my dad's arms, she was crying though there would be no tears on her cheeks.

"Come on Bella, let's hunt," My dad murmured to her. The dark circles under their eyes were not from lack of sleep but lack of food. My mom nodded quickly and the tremors stopped.

"Ness, if you want to stay with Jake, that's fine. I'm fine." Her voice was a beautiful sing song bell that did not break. However, her flinch on "I'm fine" betrayed the lie. She was never good at lying.

"I'm coming mom. Let's go get us some mountain lions." I could feel Jacob's anxiety as I said these words but today was not about him. We took off in a blur, towards the thick forest and far from Forks.

Hunt- Bella

It was hard watching my father gasping his last breath. They didn't know, not really. The others didn't know what it was like to watch a mortal relation, a father, die. They didn't have any, or didn't stick around to watch it. It was horrible, worse than Renee. At least I was smart enough to let Renee go, to distance myself from her, for her sake and mine. Edward's gaze never left mine, even during the hunt I had to smile and convince him to go hunt for himself. Something Renesmee was thinking must have convinced him because he left and she attached herself to me. Mother and daughter relation reversed. I had already taken down a lion and a small elk and was waiting for Edward.

I was much more practiced at this now and managed to come away spotless, just like my perfect husband. Ness was always messy, she didn't care. Sometimes I wondered if she was fighting an identity crisis, never quite sure how to act or who to identify with. I sighed and Ness looked at me questioningly, I didn't answer and she looked away. Despite myself, I constantly thanked god she had Jacob. It was certainly hard at first when their relationship escalated. It made me and Edward uncomfortable. He was MY Jacob. It took awhile to realize he was still Jacob, my best friend. It's been ten years though, since they've been together that way, I've gotten used to it and so did Edward, to some extent. He didn't appreciate many of Jake's thoughts but managed to refrain from hitting him.

The pack was pleased to have Jacob back on the Reservation. He had visited throughout our absence but now he would be staying here, with Renesmee. She didn't know that yet though. She had a choice of course but he would be here and Edward and I had to leave with the rest of the family, we would start over in another city, another high school. She would be happier here, she loved the pack and she loved Jacob. I was sure she knew what was going on but she said nothing. I would lose my father and my daughter in one week and she wouldn't make it worse for me.

Edward came back with worried golden eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back, unsure of my mood. We ran through the woods at an exhilarating pace, Ness fell behind. I could hear her heart accelerating and slowed my pace. She belonged in the world of beating hearts. I would never begrudge her that. It was time for her to make her own life. Jacob had been willing to keep traveling with us but Edward and I knew they were both getting increasingly unhappy. Renesmee was a silent sufferer, like me. Even if Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, it was evident that she was ready to leave, even if she didn't know it.

Emmett and Rosalie went ahead to northern Vermont, our next destination, to set up. We bought a house in a random little town in the middle of the forest called Rorke. We were enrolled in the public high school. The semester started in about a week. I watched Edward walk slowly back to us. He will always be the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He is my personal miracle I could not, would not live without him.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered before he reached my side, but I heard him clearly.

"You." He cocked his head to the side and smiled, just a little. Renesmee stood and started walking back. I looked at Edward questioningly.

"She's ready to be with Jacob, she's realized this and she knows we know as well." I nodded. It was time to leave our daughter. I snuggled into his chest and felt myself shaking uncontrollably.

Move

It was never spoken aloud. It didn't have to be. We moved some of Ness's things in with Jake. He promised to take care of her. It wasn't goodbye and we didn't say goodbye. I could not bear that. My heart ached at the thought of leaving her but I know it's for the best. They would visit, we would visit. The treaty was more or less void. My family was allowed on the Reservation when we visited Jake but there were more wolves around when we were. That was fine.

Renesmee took my hand just before we got into the Volvo. I could suddenly see all the memories we had together from her point of view, laughing, smiling, learning, crying, yelling, everything was overlaid in an unshakeable love. I hugged my daughter and promised to see her soon. Yeah, perhaps during Winter Break I thought bordering bitterness. She had a cell phone so I could call her and she could call us.

The drive to the Vermont house was long, about two days. This house was newly built. Esme designed it and decorated it before we got there. We all had to drive our own cars to be as efficient in car transfer as possible. I grudgingly admitted that I do like my fast sports car and my motorcycle and I didn't want to leave them behind. I had no idea what the make or model was on either vehicle, I just knew they were fast and exhilarating. That was fine.

The house was beautiful. There was a main house and two smaller houses beside it, all nestled in the canopy of the large pine trees. They looked so natural. You could see the mountains over the trees. A small brook ran through the forest behind the house. It was far from the highway or any main road. You had to follow a dirt path to get here. Similar to the house in Forks, the back wall was made completely of large windows. It was a charming house, large but not intimidating or showy.

One of the smaller houses was a garage and it was larger than it first looked because it was built into a hill. I was worried that Edward and I wouldn't have our privacy in this house and had resigned myself to less Edward time at night but Esme shocked me by saying the other house was ours. She insisted I had no choice but to take it because all of my stuff from home was in it already. The others seemed to agree and Emmett threatened to give me hell if I didn't accept it graciously. I was never a gracious gift receiver, something that irritated them immensely.

It was beautiful and quaint, made of dark stone on the outside and full of warm colors on the inside. It had a grand piano in the main room as well as an easel, bookshelf, a huge sound system and walls of Edward's music. My music occupied only one shelf. The main bedroom was dominated by a large bed with a sturdy metal frame and gauzy white sheets. There was another bedroom as well, for Renesmee, just in case. I smiled at the thought, though I knew I Wouldn't see my daughter for a little while, longer than I've ever been away from her. Edward was silent behind me, his hand on my shoulder. "I'm okay. It was really nice of Esme to give us our own house again, what about the others, don't they want a little house?"

Edward smiled at me, "Rosalie and Emmet will build their own house if they want one, they're not shy don't worry. Alice and Jasper have always stayed in the main house." I nodded knowing this was true. I was so grateful that I still had that little piece of solitude, where I could go and not worry about being overheard. It was ironic that I craved this kind of privacy when I already had the most privacy of anyone. I was constantly thankful that Edward couldn't read my mind unless I deliberately let him.

Edward held me in his arms for a little while, we were perfectly content simply standing there. I could stand there forever with him. "Shall we break the bed in? We have a few hours before school starts." Edward asked, mock seriousness in his voice.

I groaned loudly, "Ugh don't remind me! I can't believe I have to go to high school AGAIN. I have an adult daughter!" Edward kissed my hair, behind my ear, along my jaw, my throat, and I completely forgot about school, the main house I hadn't seen yet and even worry about Renesmee got pushed to the back of my mind. Edward occupied all of my senses.

The 3rd 1st day of High School

The school was small, about the size of Forks High School. Edward and I are in most of the same classes. We started as juniors with Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose were seniors, like always. We had to take two cars, Rose and Emmett in Emmett's Jeep and the rest of us in Edward's Volvo. I should be used to the stares, the intakes of breath as the six of us walked by, the whispering and pointing, the other physical reactions from the boys, but I wasn't. If I could blush I certainly would be now. Edward squeezed my hand knowing I hated this. The first day anywhere was always the worst.

Emmett and Rose walked in front. Rose was always confident and she should be, she knows she's beautiful. However she still didn't dominate the whispered talk as I always expected. She was usually pegged as a snob or something equally rude. People were instinctively scared of Emmett and Jasper. Alice was usually considered the "weird one". Then there was me and Edward. I wished that people would feel about me how they feel of Rose or Alice. At least that way, they stayed away. No, for some reason, people flocked to me. Something I found increasingly annoying and Edward found hysterical as did Emmett. I even tried to work on my mean face with every one of my pseudo- siblings. Alice was the only one who didn't end up laughing, though I know she was just holding it back.

My first class was French with Alice and Edward. You had to take four years of a foreign language at this school. I was never good at any foreign language in my human life. Now, I had spent four years in France and many years in Canada and French was just as easy to speak as English. I seemed to learn a lot faster now. The teacher, Madame Latoune, introduced us to the class but we didn't have to say anything. There were three desks, which didn't look like they belonged, in the back of the room. Alice sat on my left and Edward on my right.

The boy in front of me immediately turned around. He had brown hair and eyes but he was tall and muscled, definitely the athletic time, probably popular. I wouldn't call him handsome but I was very biased. His breath caught when he looked at me and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. I looked pleadingly at Edward but he was laughing behind his hand. "Hi," the boy said, "I'm Rob." I wonder what he would think if I told him I was old enough to be his grandmother.

"I'm Bella Swan. This is Edward and Alice Cullen." I told him, trying to get the attention off of myself. It didn't work as he seemed to find my voice incredibly interesting. Many people had turned slightly to listen and many girls glared. I was never very good at girl relationships anyway. I swear the teacher was purposefully stalling class. The boy, Rob, nodded once toward both of them, no doubt sizing himself up against Edward from the look on both their faces.

"Maybe I could show you around?" He asked weirdly hopeful. Crap.

Edward stopped smirking but didn't use his scary face despite the hard kick I delivered to his shin. "That's ok," Edward answered, "we can figure it out, thanks." Rob seemed to get the hint. He turned around and class started.

The rest of the day continued in the same way. Three more boys singled me out, I already forget their names. Finally it was lunch and we met up with the others to sit alone in the corner of the room. "So what's the gossip Edward?" Rose asked, nonchalantly.

"O same old same old. They think it's weird that we're all "together together" but of course they buy the whole Cullen, Hale, Swan adoption thing. O yeah, and all the boys love Bella." He laughed again but was overshadowed by Emmett's loud booming laugh. Everyone looked at us and I kicked him under the table which set him off again. I was no longer stronger than he was, he barely felt it.

"That boy from French is going to come over here in a second. He was dared to ask Bella to join his lunch group." Alice said, amused. Rosalie didn't like any of us having human relationships and I agreed so at least she was on my side. She hissed but Emmett told her to lighten up. She didn't but said nothing more.

Sure enough Rob stood up, pushed on by his jock friends. The girl next to him looked unhappy. She was mumbling that I wasn't even that pretty but then she started talking to her friend about how hot Edward was. I couldn't disagree, really, I felt bad for her. "Quick, laugh," Alice said and we all laughed on cue, perfect actors. Rob's step faltered and I heard his friends bet on whether or not he'll chicken out. I looked at Alice, "Oh he'll come." She and Edward both assured me.

I practiced my scary face quickly. "Babe, you look like a little puppy in pain," Edward said and I scowled. Emmett couldn't contain his laughter but at least he was a little quieter this time.

"Bella?" It was Rob, obviously. I turned slowly to face him, making sure to seem human for the sake of my family, not him.

"Hi…um…?" I said, maybe if I pretended to forget his name he would go away.

"It's Rob," he said quickly wanting to get it over with. His friends were quiet now, clearly impressed by his balls. Well so was I, it's not easy when Emmett and Jasper and even Rose were staring intently at you. "I was wondering if you wanted to come join me and my friends. I mean all of you are welcome." He said quickly, clearly feeling uncomfortable under their stares.

I looked around me for help. It took me half a second to see I was getting no help. I sighed to myself, envying my daughter for not having to repeat school over and over. "Thanks for the offer Rob, but I don't think you have enough room at your table for us." He looked at the table and shrugged, acknowledging this to be true but he still looked hopefully at me. This was ridiculous. "I'll see you later though, k?" I said quickly he nodded and I knew he would be in another class with me today. Luckily I was never in a class without Alice or Edward. He shuffled back to the table and money was exchanged as bets were won.

"Thanks so much for the help, guys." I murmured, looking down at my uneaten food. They were all shaking with invisible laughter.

Rob was in my Biology class, fifth period. I had this class with Edward as well and sat on the opposite side of the room as my potential admirer. I was practicing my scary face the whole way to class. I failed, it only worked when I was extremely angry otherwise it was apparently very amusing. The class reminded me of those hazy human memories or Edward sitting beside me in Biology, the electricity and awareness I had felt was magnified now. I decided to share this with him. It made him happy when I opened my mind to him. He didn't jump at my sudden thoughts in his mind but he looked a little startled. A slow smile crept across his face and he held my hand through the rest of class.

Gym was not a requirement here, thank goodness. It would be so boring trying to control my strength and speed and what not. However, I was somehow stuck in home economics with Alice. Edward was in woodshop. I grudgingly entered the room full of girls, growling to Alice about sexism. Is this a joke?

It wasn't though. We were given cloth and thread and were told to sew. It turned out to be soothing though. I used to sew all the time for Renee and Charlie. Sadness gripped my heart but I kept my head bent over what I was doing and ignored Alice's sharp eyes. The girl who had been fantasizing over Edward at lunch kept throwing me hostile glances. Great. Another one of those.

I was happy Edward wasn't here to see me practically break down in the middle of class. No one here would be able to tell but Alice could. He would see it in her mind later. The bell finally rang and Alice and I managed to dodge Rob and this other boy Daniel. We were at the car in just a few minutes after the final bell and I let the waves of sorrow hit me again. Alice and Jasper drove home with Emmett and Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2 Visions

Visions

Edward and I were the last ones home. I pulled myself together as much as possible and walked into the main house for the first time. It was gorgeous. It had the same rich color scheme of mine and Edward's little house. It was warm and inviting and open to the woods outside. There was an island and small kitchen to the right of the room. Two large couches surrounded a fireplace in the center of the room and another grand piano sat on the left near a large staircase. Esme had truly outdone herself.

"Wow the house is amazing Esme." I said staring around me.

"Do you like it? I thought I should keep to the theme of the woods. It really is beautiful around here. Just wait for the snow." She said this cheerfully but I sighed loudly and she laughed. I still hated the snow. My marble skin did not cure me of that innate hatred of all things wet and cold. I checked my cell phone as I settled on the couch, no missed calls.

"She'll call Bella." Edward assured me. I nodded and he got up quickly to sit at the piano. He began to play my lullaby and a feeling of well being washed over me. Jasper and Alice came down from upstairs.

"Bella! Did you tell Esme about your new boyfriend?" Alice laughed and Edward growled playfully. They all thought this was so amusing. Esme took one look at my mortified expression and decided to ignore Alice. I shot her a grateful look. Alice trilled again and I shot her my scary look, this time it was actually scary though and another wave of calmness surrounded me. I looked at Edward who stopped playing. He was listening. It was then I noticed Alice's death grip on the couch and Jasper's protective hovering around her.

"What is it?"I whispered to Edward who now hovered over me. He shrugged in response.

"Aro is debating a visit. It's not certain, vey fuzzy actually, probably just a fleeting thought of his." He stroked his hand down my tense face and I closed my eyes. We did nothing wrong. "Seriously love, it won't happen for a few more years anyway. Zafrina and the Amazons will visit first, that is certain. They'll be here after winter break though." I looked at Alice who was nodding and watched the tense figures of Esme and Jasper relax. I could hear Rosalie breathe a sigh of relief upstairs. "Oh, and Renesmee will call tomorrow." He smiled then. "Let's go hunt, I think there are bears around here." Emmett was down the stairs in an instant.

The next day of school was worse than the first. More people began approaching me, guys mostly. It was starting to annoy Edward and made Rosalie even more unhappy. Alice seemed stressed during French but I didn't push her. We were told to translate a page of French. The three of us were done in less than two minutes. I even had Edward check mine to be sure it was right. Rob had turned around to ask for help but the teacher walked back to see why we weren't working, sparing me from talking to him.

"I know you guys are new, " Madame Latoune began, "if you need extra help I'm sure one of the other students could help."

Edward gave her one of those dazzling smiles that made her mouth drop open. "That won't be necessary, we're already done." He showed her his paper and she frowned when she couldn't find any mistakes.

"Have you taken French before?" She asked suspiciously, looking at mine and Alice's flawless work as well. Edward shook his head though I was sure he must have over the century and a half of high school and college.

"We lived in France for a few years," Alice admitted. I was surprised. I thought we didn't reveal the truth. I realized that Alice was giving us a story. I nodded at the teacher who took our papers and walked back to the front of the class. Rob turned around again.

"Hey Bella, France huh? Do you think you could help me out with my French? I think I'm failing." Edward reached out and took my hand throwing Rob a death stare. He turned quickly around and I could see his ears turn red. Alice rolled her eyes. Edward was in my next class as well. It was English and we were reading Pride and Prejudice, perfect.

I recognized the girl next to me from my calculus class. She was quiet but smiled at me hesitantly. Edward surprised me by speaking to her first. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled and she had the same reaction as the French teacher. She looked at me guiltily afterward. Yeah right, as if it was possible for her not to be dazzled and infatuated by Edward, especially when he was in nice mode.

"I'm Lacey Wells," she said. Her voice shook only slightly. She had wild red hair, green eyes and a splattering of freckles across her nose. She was small like Alice and dressed simply in jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled at her, "I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you." The teacher started class and I stared off into space wondering at Edward's kindness to the girl.

"What was with your friendliness in English?" I asked when I saw Edward at lunch. We were standing in line for food but we talked too fast for humans to hear. Edward smiled quickly, "Are you jealous?" He laughed at my expression, I was not pleased. "I'm kidding love. Her mind is so innocent. She reminds me a lot of Angela Weber actually. She was curious about us but realized it wasn't her business." He shrugged, "She's a good person." I nodded at his response. He had always liked Angela as did I. It was hard to separate myself from her and her now husband Ben almost forty five years ago.

We sat down with the others at our table. I noticed Lacey a few tables away sitting with three other girls. She looked over and I smiled and waved at her. She waved back and I was unusually pleased. Edward smiled at my expression like he knew something I didn't. Alice's laugh cut off and we all looked at her again. Edwards face was serious and he nodded once. I didn't miss how he looked over at Lacey as he nodded. I would find out what happened. I wouldn't let him keep this from me. Alice didn't have visions of humans often unless they were tied with our world.

"Ok you two, spill." We were driving back to the woods, home, in the Volvo. I looked at Alice and Edward. Alice was staring out the window and Edward was staring at Jasper. I waited. They would tell me. Edward sighed and I felt Jasper spreading calm again. I looked expectantly at Edward but it was Alice who answered.

"Nahuel and Huilen are coming with Zafrina after winter break, sometime in January. My visions aren't too clear but for some reason that girl is in them too. I don't know if it's because you two become friends or what but she's in them with Nahuel mostly. It's very confusing and frustrating." Frustrating, she didn't even know frustrating. I nodded anyway.

"So what? Should I try to be friends with her or something?" I looked at Alice. I didn't want to bring a human into our world. It wasn't safe for any of us. I had a fleeting vision of Nahuel standing over the Irish girl's limp body and shivered. Edward always told me that I shouldn't plan my life around Alice's visions; it should be the other way. I wanted to protect this girl who was suddenly thrown into our lives. I wondered fleetingly if this was how they felt when I came parading into their lives. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know. I think we should talk to Carlisle." Everyone seemed to find this solution reasonable and the atmosphere was genuinely more relaxed. Why would Nahuel be in contact with Lacey? Was he going to attack her? I didn't even know this girl but there was something about her that I liked. Edward liked her too. We decided not to tell Rose or Emmett anything until Carlisle was approached. Rose would be pissed. When we got home Edward and I went to our house and Jasper and Alice floated to the main house.

Edward went straight to the piano and I sat down with Pride and Prejudice. The fate of Lacey Wells was in some way tied to Carlisle's decision I was sure of that. We sat there, not really focusing on what we were doing, until we heard Carlisle's car start down the dirt road.


	3. Chapter 3 Decisions

Decision

We were in the main house in a second, Alice and Jasper met us on the first floor. Carlisle came in from the back, took one look at us and sat down. "Tell me what happened." I always liked Carlisle's no nonsense attitude, it reminded me of Charlie. We settled ourselves on the couches to feel closer. Edward described Lacey Wells but it was different than what I saw.

"She was delicate looking, like Bella was. Her skin was almost translucent. She was small and weak but her mind was clean. She's curious but innocent, like Angela Weber, remember? She thinks about us a lot, Bella and I. It's strange, it's not sexual or anything and she doesn't think about us being human or not. She just analyzes almost." He said this like he was truly confused and I was too. How could you not think of Edward sexually? I let Edward hear this thought and he smirked despite the serious atmosphere. "I think the same of you love," he whispered but it was clear that everyone heard him. They looked at me surprised. It seemed like they never got used to my odd shielding power.

"What did you see exactly, Alice?" Carlisle asked. His expression was controlled.

"I saw the forest around the house in one vision. Nahuel and Lacey were there together and Zafrina was standing in background looking disapproving. Then it changed, and blurred. Nahuel was in our house, Zafrina and Huilen didn't come, and Lacey came to the door looking for Bella. Then it changes again, Lacey is walking through the woods around the house, I'm not sure why, she looks lost but determined. Now that Edward says it, she looks very curious and then there's one more. It's the most disjointed, Lacey is in the hospital, she seems to be sick but I'm not sure, you're there Carlisle and Bella and Edward and Nahuel is there too but it all comes in flashes like the individual people aren't decided, no one but Carlisle is sure. That's obvious though, if anyone is sick, Carlisle will be there." She smiled at Carlisle who looked like he was deep in thought. I was still confused. I didn't know what to do with this strange girl. Maybe we should just move again.

Alice's eyes glazed again and she gasped. "She's dead, in the woods, what happened, what changed, Carlisle?" Carlisle looked at me and then at Alice. He shrugged.

"I was thinking we should move again but I was going to put it to a vote. It seems I'm not the only one who thought this." Edward looked guilty and I knew I must too.

"No, we're not moving." Alice said. "I don't know what's going on with this girl and Nahuel for that matter, but she _will die_ if we leave." Alice was stubborn and she wouldn't be shaken from this random girl. I wondered again if this is what happened when Edward found me. Carlisle sighed and Alice's eyes went blank again and she nodded with fierce joy and conviction.

"I agree, we should watch the situation. Edward, listen closely and Alice keep your eyes open. I'll see if I can contact Zafrina and see if we can cement their plans and clear up Alice's visions. I think you should proceed cautiously, talk to her in class, in between class and such. We'll see what happens." They all nodded and went about their business. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows. He smiled down at me.

"It happens more often than you'd think love. Some human gets caught up in our lives." His eyes clouded for a moment and he scowled. I finished for him.

"They die don't they?" He stroked my cheek softly and kissed me.

"You didn't. Emmett didn't. Jessica didn't, Charlie didn't."I was surprised by Jessica's name. Obviously they would see Charlie because of me and they couldn't have _seen _Emmett because they didn't have Alice yet.

"You saw Jessica?" I asked him, irrationally jealous. He laughed at my scowl and nodded.

"She wanted me _bad."_ His face was covered in distaste and I calmed down despite his words. "Alice saw her around the house and saw her asking me out. Which happened but I turned her down and Alice didn't see her again. Perhaps I was a little malicious with the turn down and her curiosity was scared away." He shrugged and his eyes darted to me, making sure I was okay with his treatment of my former friend. I was.

"So why don't we do the same with Lacey?" Why was she different?

"I wish you could hear her mind Bella, it's so different. I think rejection like that would hurt her, very badly. Nothing like you Bella, it's not like that. She has this strange way of looking at us, I can't explain it. Do you remember when she looked guiltily at you, after she was "dazzled" as you say?" I nodded remembering feeling sorry for the girl. "She didn't want you to think badly of her and she wished she could tell you that she would never hurt you. But she didn't know _why_ she felt like that. Jessica Stanley would've hurt you in an instant."

I thought this over. He was right. Jessica would not have hesitated to hurt me if she thought she could get Edward or if I stood in her way of anything. This mind set Edward described to me was different. I couldn't even say it was like mine when I met Edward. I wanted Edward. She wants to protect us in a way. How strange that a human wanted to protect vampires. I was allowing Edward into this thought process and he was nodding along. Why would she feel that way? Why was this girl different? Was she destined to be a vampire like me? Maybe she had an innate connection to vampires.

"What if she was like Renesmee and Nahuel and she didn't know it? That's why she feels connected to us and why Nahuel is in Alice's visions with her. They are connected!" I was excited with my theory and Carlisle and Alice were listening and thinking with me.

Edward killed my theory with a small shake of his head. "She has no traits of a hybrid. No memories either, don't you think seeing us would bring up memories of her birth, her quick growth?" I nodded grudgingly, it was hard to win against Alice and Edward. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I remembered Edwards promise.

"Ness?" I said into the phone and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi momma! How are you, how's the house? How's school, I bet it's dreadful." I laughed at her eager questioning. She had a tendency to be protective, even of Edward and I. I told her about Rob and she wasn't too pleased with him. I was happy I had an ally, no matter the reason. I told her about my classes and that yes it was dreadful to be in high school again but I didn't really mind. I left out that I didn't mind because Edward was there, she didn't like when we talked like that but she knew that was the reason.

"What about you love, how's the reservation and Jake?"

"Fine. Not much to report. Oh! Emily is pregnant again! She's due at the end of spring. This will be her fifth momma." I could hear the eagerness in her voice and suspected that she craved a child. We still didn't know if she could conceive but I was sure she would try, even if it killed her. I tried to rid myself of that thought, Jacob would protect her. There was always adoption as well. "Seth Clearwater imprinted too, on a girl who's about seventeen. Just came down to visit Jacob, she's like his second cousin or something. Her name is Marie, she's very kind and down to earth. She really balances him out momma. Seth doesn't want to get married though. It's a big controversy." I laughed at Seth's attitude, knowing him all too well. He wouldn't see the need for a ceremony, they were together forever no matter what. "Anything else happening with you, mum?" I debated telling her about Lacey but decided to wait until we had a better idea of what was going on.

"No, same old love. I'm so happy you're having a good time on the reservation." And she was, it was evident in her voice that she was extremely happy and that made me happy.

"Jake and I were thinking of coming to see you over Winter Break." She said this quickly and I was confused. Edward and I were going to go to the Reservation to see her. She seemed to notice my silence and went on, "I love the family mom, everyone in it but they're not comfortable on the reservation and the pack isn't comfortable with them here. Jacob and I want to enjoy your company without tension getting in the way. Don't tell dad please, or anyone else, they'll be mad. Don't get me wrong mom they're okay with you being here, they trust you, but there is always more tension." She was right. Relations with the pack were much easier when we left Forks but when we came back, though we were still allowed on the reservation, it was more strained. That was perfectly understandable, old habits die hard.

"I won't tell him baby."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, you are right. Your dad will figure it out himself you know?"

"Yeah, I know, especially when we get there but I think the family will be happier there." I smiled when she said "the family". Though it was awful, I often thought she would forget us. I thought I would lose her forever to the pack. It was silly and she was already proving me wrong. This was one time I was okay with being wrong.

"I think you're right. I'll give them the news, I'm sure they'll all be very pleased. Now you can see Esme's design for yourself, it's gorgeous!" I went into a detailed description of the house and the woods and enjoyed the company of my daughter. I didn't realize how late it was until Edward pointed outside. It was getting dark out, about dinner time then. We reluctantly said goodbye and she promised to call soon. "I miss you love."

"I miss you too momma, tell daddy I love him, talk to you soon." I hung up and passed on her message. He was watching me again as if I was going to break down but I flashed him a smile and kissed him. Why should I be sad? I had everything I wanted. My whole family was happy and together, no matter the distance. It was ridiculous that it took me so long to figure that out.

Later that night, my mind wandered back to Lacey as I shuffled through old photos of my human life. I was trying to find a place for all of my stuff and Rose said she'd help me scrapbook all my photos. Actually, she insisted, I was all for throwing them out. I got to one of me and Jessica Stanley and looked over at Edward on the piano. "They died then, the others?" I knew the answer, he had told me only the survivors of Alice's visions and there were only four who survived and survived was a lose definition. He knew what I was talking about and nodded. "How many?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "About twenty, but only a few were killed by us. Emmett's singer, Rose's attackers, a girl named Riley from Alaska was killed by a visiting vampire and Jasper lost control a few times." I nodded, I knew of most of these deaths. Riley was knew though, it was strange that he remembered her name.

"Who was Riley?" I asked, still shuffling through my photos. He stopped playing but didn't get up. I felt him shrug but my back was to him. He began playing my lullaby.

"A young girl, about eleven years old. I was supposed to keep an eye on her family, their blood was very…appetizing and we knew they would appeal to our visitors. Tanya's family and ours were ready for the visitors that Alice saw. We were keeping an eye on the girl that Alice saw but at the last second, her vision changed. I was the fastest so I went to find the girl but it was too late. She was dead and we moved." He kept playing but I knew he blamed himself for her death and it still bothered him. I put the pictures down and walked to his side. I kissed his neck and wound my arms around his chest. He stopped playing and returned the hug.

"What about Lacey?" He was startled by my question for some reason.

"What about her?" I sat next to him and buried my face in his chest. "I don't think they're the same Bella. This is different. I told you we've seen humans become close to us before and its true but this is different. These visions are set farther in the future which is strange. Alice didn't see you until the choices were made, mine and yours. It seems like the decision to have her in our lives has already been made by someone, but we don't know who or why. We're just going to have to take this one step at a time." I nodded, this was true. I was oddly excited to have a prospective human friend. It excited me but not in a thirsty kind of way. It was as if my old senses of human interaction were coming back, like this girl was making me feel more human. I kissed him and he smiled mischievously, "Let's go to bed."


	4. Chapter 4 Bonds

Bonds

Edward and I walked hand in hand to English. Rob didn't turn around once during French to my enormous satisfaction. People stared as we walked down the hall but for once I didn't care. My mind was full of Lacey Wells and what she meant to my family. It was just before we reached the door that it hit me. "How did Alice see Nahuel? I thought she couldn't see him, or Renesmee, because the whole 24 chromosome, hybrid thing?" He stopped walking and looked at me. He shrugged.

"Alice has started to see Renesmee more because she's used to her. We think that, since Nahuel is the same as Ness, Alice has become more sensitive to him as well. It could also contribute to the haziness of her visions." He shrugged again and kept walking, carefully not looking at my face. He knew I hated when they theorized and didn't tell me. I scowled at his smirk.

Lacey Wells was already in her seat when we sat down. She was wearing a deep green v-neck and khakis and her hair was swept in a pony tail. I realized what Edward had been saying about her delicate look and wondered why I hadn't caught that before. She had a different smell too. My throat burned as it always did with humans in such close proximity, but at the same time I didn't _want_ her blood. I shared this thought with Edward and he nodded slightly.

"I like your shirt," Lacey said to me in a small voice. I was surprised and immediately on guard that she talked to me first. Edward gave me a little nudge with his elbow, a gesture that would have sent Lacey flying across the room. I wasn't wearing anything special. Alice had designed this shirt for me. It was a deep blue, the color Edward always liked on me, and cashmere. Was I becoming so spoiled I didn't realize that most people don't have a whole closet row of cashmere, a closet the size of my little house. I'd have to talk to Alice about that. Lacey's blood rushed to her face and I realized I took too long to respond, even to a human. Damage control.

"Oh, thank you so much! My sister designed it for me. She will be so pleased that you like it." I don't know why I said that. How many juniors in high school design clothes? I wasn't too good at this human charade but Edward gave me no sign that this was a bad idea. Lacey smiled then and I assumed she felt better about herself. Maybe I should compliment her shirt, it smelled new, but then she'd think I was just saying I liked it to be nice. I had to be nice in another way. "Did you start the paper yet?"

Lacey frowned and I thought I just put my foot in it somehow. Why was I acting like a complete idiot? Why couldn't I talk like a normal human being? I almost started laughing hysterically at that but then she began to talk. "No, I haven't started it. I don't really have a lot of time you know?" I did not know. Time is one thing I had an abundance of but I nodded anyway. Should I offer to help her or would I sound like a know it all? I was saved from any action by the professor. I smiled at her instead and then looked over to see Edward giving me a bewildered look.

I waited for him to say something as we walked to third period, US History. I took a deep breath and I turned to look at him, "I haven't seen you that confused since you were human." He was smiling but his eyes were still bewildered. I shrugged.

"I know. It was weird. I mean I never had a lot of human girl friends. I didn't want to scare her or anything and I didn't know what to say. You know how socially retarded I can be. You could have chimed in you know, you can probably understand her better than me. You do have a few advantages you know." We were in class and sat to the left of the room, on the opposite side of Rob and his friend Jeremy who was constantly staring at me, it was uncomfortable.

"True." He wouldn't tell me what she was thinking, at least not until I had to know and that day may never come. He was obnoxiously moral sometimes. Jeremy was staring at me again, I could feel it. I darted my eyes over in time to see him make a rude gesture to Rob who laughed half heartedly. Edward tensed and without looking I knew he was giving them his scary face because they both turned white.

The class dragged on, I was never a fan of any History. The teacher called on me to answer a question and of course I wasn't paying any attention so Edward mumbled the answer to me, straight from the teacher's head. No one heard but me and the teacher looked impressed by my perfect answer.

"I'm going to kill them." Edward said through clenched teeth in the lunch line. I looked around confused and spotted Rob and Jeremy looking at us again. What the hell was their problem? I asked Edward and he just shook his head not trusting himself to speak yet. We sat down with the others. They all sensed something was wrong but only Emmett guessed right.

"Yeah, I overheard those punks talking." He cut his eyes to Rob's table. "They were planning some kind of prank or something because we're new. That's what they do to new kids." He laughed, "Like they could surprise us." Edward nodded but I knew that wasn't the only problem. He wouldn't act like this over a practical joke, unless it caused someone harm, or had the intention of harm rather. I let it go for now.

"Oh!" Alice's head shot up and she smiled. "Lacey just decided to come over here. Apparently you forgot a pen in English class and she's returning it to you Bella." Alice looked confused along with everyone else at the table. We don't just forget things. I thought back to that class and knew for sure I had not forgotten anything, even in my confused state. Edward was smiling.

"What, you know something?" It was an accusation and he nodded.

"She was trying to figure out a way to talk to you at lunch, Bella. Well not just you, me too and she wanted a close up of the others. I'm telling you this girl is strange. She's…curious." He took my hand and I wasn't sure if he did this because of Lacey's thoughts, Jeremy's thoughts or his own inclination. Maybe all three.

"Bella?" Lacey asked and I turned to see her trying to look discrete as she glanced at Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hi Lacey, how are you?" I asked trying to make her feel more comfortable. Edward smiled at her and surprisingly she simply smiled back.

"Hi Edward." She said in a more confident voice than she had talked to me. I saw the corner of Edwards mouth twitch up but ignored him. "I'm good, I just wanted to return your pen, I saw you left it in English class." Her shaky hand held out a pen that looked just like the ones I had. I took it even though it was not mine and she knew it.

"Oh! Thanks. Have you met the others?" Why not just give her what she wants. She looked slightly excited as she shook her head. What a weird girl, even I was intimidated and even a little scared of Emmett and Rose when I first them. "This is Jasper and Rosalie Hale," Jasper nodded at her quickly and returned a fascinated stare to his uneaten food. Rosalie did not look despite Emmett's kick to her shin. Lacey blushed at her rudeness. "That's Emmett, this is Alice and you know Edward Cullen." Emmett smiled and winked and received a return kick from Rose. Alice beamed and offered her hand, Edward just smiled.

"Nice to meet you all," she said breathlessly. I could see most of the cafeteria staring at her in surprise. She was braver than Rob. Her friends at her usual table were just as shocked. Lacey seemed to feel the eyes on her and her blush deepened. "I have to go." She mumbled quickly and turned around so fast she almost fell. Edward's mouth twitched again.

"What was _that_ about?" Emmett asked. He was looking at Edward's amused half smile.

"She really likes Bella, finds her…fascinating." Edward said. Emmett let out a booming laughter and I wanted to leap across the table and strangle him. Edward laughed too but I failed to see the funny. "Oh, come on love, it's not a bad thing. She wants to be your friend but she's terrified of you. She's more scared of you than she is of Emmett." This shut Emmett up. He growled only half playfully and it was my turn to laugh at him.

"That makes no sense. Rob and Jeremy aren't afraid of me." It was the wrong thing to say. Edward stiffened. His voice was controlled when he answered though.

"They are, but for a different reason. They don't understand you, us, and they're afraid of that and unconsciously afraid of what we are. They handle their fright differently. Lacey is simply afraid you won't like her. She wants your approval, your acceptance." Edward shrugged. "You do have some odd power to attract humans, Bella. I think she's just the first one to recognize that you're attracting her." Go figure. Edward would discuss his theories with Carlisle. I didn't really care about the why. How could she be scared of me and not Emmett? I was a little offended that she thought I was scary but also a little proud of myself. Shows them for making fun of me.

I decided just before the end of lunch to walk with Lacey to Calculus, the sooner Alice's visions clear up the better I told myself. Alice looked at me and nodded slightly, probably seeing my course of action. Alice looked a little pained. The blurry and constantly changing visions of Nahuel were probably giving her a headache. She was trying to see too much at once. I let Edward hear this thought as I got up to walk over to Lacey. He nodded and walked with Alice out of the Cafeteria. He would take care of her.

Lacey jumped when I said her name, spilling her milk over on her tray. She blushed and I cursed myself. I forgot she wouldn't be able to hear me approach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, it's okay, I'm just clumsy."

"Do you want to walk with me to Calculus?"

"Um…sure…thanks." Why was she thanking me? I waited for her to ditch her lunch tray and gather her backpack. I matched her pace as we walked down the hall. People were staring but I was sure it was because of Lacey this time. I could see it in their faces; they were jealous of her. I remembered the first time I walked down the hall with Edward holding my hand. The stares were almost unbearable. This was different though, I was sure. Lacey didn't seem bothered. I should say something to her. "Do you like it here?" She beat me to it.

I shrugged. "It's okay." Gee that was brilliant. She nodded gravely though as if I just said something of utter importance. I was starting to judge her a little.

"Your…er…brothers and sisters? Do they like it?" I smiled at her confusion. I had thought what she thought at one point, how strange that we are all together.

"Yeah they like it, it's a nice change from France."

She laughed, "I can't believe that. You would rather be here in this little town than in _France?_" She was incredulous and I found myself laughing with her.

"France isn't that great. Cheese, wine, rude people." The last wasn't quite true. No one was really rude to us, we all spoke perfect French and were well aware of French customs, but I knew that the general people thought the French to be rude so I decided to indulge her. She laughed again.

"Even so. It's still France." She was right, it was still France.

We didn't talk again until after class. Edward was waiting at the door for me. She walked with us for a few minutes in silence. Finally she had to take a left to go to her class. She stopped though and looked at me. "It was nice talking to you Bella, see you tomorrow?" I looked at Edward from the corner of my eyes and his head shook the slightest amount.

"Not tomorrow, we're starting the weekend early, going on a camping trip. I'll see you Monday though."

"Where are you going, I heard there are bears in the woods to the North." I would've smiled at the ironic comment if it wasn't so strange. Why did she care? I've barely talked to the girl.

"No, we plan on hiking east, towards the New Hampshire border." Edward lied smoothly. I squeezed his hands in thanks.

"Oh good. Well have fun." She bounced off down the hall. Edward looked slightly disturbed and we walked in silence to Biology.

Alice was waiting outside of Biology for us but her eyes were slightly wild. "Alice, are you okay?" I was concerned but she had a fierce smile on her lips.

"You did something right Bella. I can't talk about it here, Jasper is waiting at the car for us."

Apparently she couldn't talk about it in the car either. No one talked as we drove quickly home. When we were all finally in the main house and gathered on the couches she breathed a sigh of relief. "I talked to Carlisle and he talked to Zafrina. Zafrina is coming here with Huilen and Nahuel because they want to see Ness, mostly. Senna and Kachiri don't have the same interest and know that it would be difficult for us to have them all here, so they're visiting other friends.

"After Bella walked with Lacey, I saw her at the house with Renesmee and Nahuel. She was there but I don't think she knew anything about what we really are. There were a few different scenarios of them meeting but they _will _meet."

I looked around at the serene faces. Were they crazy? Why didn't they see that we had to move? We can't risk Lacey finding out. I can't risk seeing the Volturi again, no one wanted that so why was this a good thing. They were all looking at me and I realized I was on my feet and pacing so fast I must have been a blur even to them. Alice seemed to realize something after looking at Jasper who just looked a little confused.

"Oh!" She laughed, "Oops, didn't I mention? Lacey and Nahuel get off to a great start, a really really great start." She giggled again. "Don't worry about it yet, Bella. I don't know how it all ties in but I'm sure it does. By the way, you should tell the other's that Ness is coming home for break. Esme will be so pleased."


	5. Chapter 5 Retribution

Retribution

Edward

I'm going to kill them. I'm going to go over to that table and send them flying across the room. Bella wants to move away from Lacey anyway, now she has a real reason. It wouldn't take long. I could go so fast I would be a blur. They wouldn't even know it was me. All they would see is two bodies streaking across the room. Bella was looking at me. If I looked at her, I would soften. She took my hand and pulled me towards our lunch table.

_Man I wish he'd go away so I could get at her. Or the blonde_… The thoughts streamed from Jeremy, the one who made that sexual gesture at Bella. I'm going to kill him.

_Shit Jeremy is going to get us killed if he doesn't stop looking at her… _Rob looked down at his food when I looked at him. Bella reached up and kissed my jaw. I tuned the two boys out for the moment.

_I'll take care of them. _It was Emmet. I saw what he had in mind and smiled slightly but shook my head. Bella didn't like violence. Emmett was disappointed. I saw Bella take a bite of Pizza and couldn't hide my surprise and disgust. "What are you doing?"

"Eating Pizza." Why did she look so confused? I looked at Alice who kicked me under the table. "What's the matter?" Bella whispered very quietly even I could barely hear her. I finally looked up and saw Lacey standing at the end of the table. I had completely blocked out human thoughts. I shook my head and smiled up at Lacey.

"Hello, Lacey." I said politely.

"Hi Edward." _I wonder if Bella knows that Camille plans on making a move on him. I should try harder to talk to Camille about it. I don't think Bella would be happy. Not that I think Edward would allow her too. I wonder where they went this time on their camping trip._ I tried not to scowl. I didn't tell Bella about Camille's notes and I would not be pleased if Lacey upset her like that. "How was your camping trip this time?" She asked following up her last thought.

"Very relaxing, thank you." This was a ritual. She would stand at our table for a few minutes and then go away. Then come back for Bella and walk to Calculus. We decided this was all the contact needed to keep the future certain. I always thought the same things: Why didn't she sit down? Alice moved over for her, did she just want to sit next to Bella? Should I ask her? Lacey never answered me in her thoughts. She was impartial to most things. It's what kept her innocent I realized. Bella was staring at her pizza in disgust; I tried not to roll my eyes. She was so absurd sometimes. "How was your weekend?" Lacey's sudden shift in mood caught me off guard.

_He doesn't like me, I know it. He looks annoyed. He thinks I'm harassing Bella. Amy's right, I'm hanging around her too much. I should stop following her around. "_It's good, I have to go." She mumbled and walked off. Bella looked at me confused but shrugged it off. She probably thought Lacey was just shy. Bella was suddenly still behind me. I saw her eyes dart away from the area of vulgar thoughts so that I couldn't tell why she was so still. I saw it though. I looked at Emmett who was grinning dangerously at the boys.

"Don't worry about it Edward, they're just stupid boys." I noticed I was gripping the table too hard, wood came off in my hands. Bella took the wood and squeezed it to sawdust on top of her pizza and then took my hand. "What happened with Lacey?"

"She thought I was annoyed with her." I shrugged. Lacey was not really our problem anymore, not until Nahuel got here. Not until I saw my daughter again. Lacey was even out of Alice's thoughts while she continued on this track that we laid out for her. I tried to ignore the fact that Lacey barely had a choice. It wasn't our fault, if anything it was Nahuel's. This would still happen if we weren't here. We're just assuring her survival. At least that's what I tell myself when Bella suggests we move and Alice freaks out.

"Do you want to skip?" I whispered in Bella's ear. She nodded and we left right after lunch. We held hands and walked slowly. Something was bothering her but I didn't push. We rode home in silence. She was deep in thought.

"Can we hunt?" She asked as soon as we were out of the car. I nodded. We ran quickly through the woods, up north where the bears were as Lacey pointed out once. Bella didn't usually like hunting bears but she threw herself into it with such force and enthusiasm she scared me. Something was very wrong. I finished my bear and waited for her to finish her second. Her clothes were ripped and she was covered in blood, very uncharacteristic. She liked to show me up when she could.

"Are you okay love?" I stroked her hair back from her face and she sighed deeply.

"I'm worried about Renesmee." That caught me off guard, again. "I think she's a little sad. She wants a baby and I don't think she'll be able to have one." I nodded. Bella and I had already discussed the likelihood that she would have to adopt. She grew when she was younger but she doesn't anymore. Her organs, though they work, are still unchanging. Her skin is unyielding. It would most likely be very painful if by some miracle, or curse, she did get pregnant. The strain may even stop her heart. If we turned her into a vampire, would she ever forgive us? Would Jacob still love her, would they still be imprinted? Bella and I thought the best course of action would be for her not to get pregnant but she didn't listen to us anyway. Not when she wanted something bad enough.

"She'll be okay Bella. She's tough and resilient. I just talked to her on the phone; she and Jacob are very excited to come see the house next week. She'll be so happy to see you." I looked at her anxiously, wondering if that was all.

She looked up and traced the contours of my lips, "And you. She misses you more than you know." I nodded. I missed Ness too. We ran back home to find the others home from school. Bella kept me from going into the house though. "I have to show you something." Her eyebrows furrowed as she said this. Maybe this is what's really been bothering her. She went into the garage and spotted her motorcycle. I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the one Jacob gave her, that one broke down many years ago. This was a new custom made Harley Davidson motorcycle. She didn't care what it was. She hopped on and gestured for me to get on behind her. I sighed but obliged not wanting to push my luck.

We drove through the woods and got onto the highway. It took about fifteen minutes for Bella to get off the highway and drive down a narrow dirt wood surrounded by trees. She veered off the road and into the woods. "Where are we?" I asked her as she cut the motor and got off in one fluid motion. If she was still human she would've fallen on her face.

"Okay, don't be mad." It was never good when she started a sentence like that. She started walking through the dense foliage and I followed cautiously behind. "The other day I saw Lacey at the book store. She was about to walk home so I offered her a ride." She paused and I nodded. "So, I dropped her off and I got a glimpse of her parents through the window." She stopped walking when we got to the edge of the forest. She pointed at a house across from where we stood. It was perfectly average looking. White walls, blue shutters, brick steps, a well kept lawn and garden in the front yard and surrounded by trees in the back. I was confused.

"Is this Lacey's house?" What was she getting at?

"Yes… Look… there!" She indicated the bay window that faced us. I looked through and saw what must be Lacey's parents. They looked like her in most ways but something was off. Bella was watching me, waiting for a reaction. I looked closer and felt my whole body go still, my eyes grew wider as if that would help me see better.

"See what I mean? Are you mad I didn't tell you before?" She asked a little smugly, as if she was getting revenge for the things I had kept from her. I stared at her and back at the window. I was speechless.

Renesmee

I hated making human food and I wasn't good at it. The pancake in front of me looked more like a blob of goo. I just didn't ever feel the need to learn to cook like my Dad had for my mom. To be fair, he had a lot more time on his hands than I do. Jacob pretended he liked it but he wasn't a good actor. We often went to Sam and Emily's. Emily was a great cook, or so I surmised by the amount of food the others consumed. Jacob came into the kitchen, looked at the goo and called Emily. At least he was being honest this time.

"I just talked to my dad." I informed him when he hung up with Emily. I never knew how to define Jake's relationship with my dad. He and my mom had been best friends, still were in many ways. I got the feeling that the only reason my dad and Jake were friends were because of me and my mom. I heard stories, a lot of stories, since coming to the reservation about Jake and my mom and the Cullens. Some, like my Jacob's obsession with my mom, I wish I hadn't heard. It was weird.

"What did he say?" Jake asked, sliding into his shoes. He looked at me and suddenly his face was full of concern. Damn. Mom always did call me her little open book. I should work on closing it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss them. I've never been away from them for this long." My voice choked up a little but I managed to keep my eyes from watering. O great job, I thought to myself, now you only half look like a child. Jacob was over to me in a second and wrapped me in a bone crunching hug.

"Do you want to leave early?" I whispered. He would do anything that made me happy.

"No, they don't get out of school for another week anyway." I looked at Jake and his eyes were bright with amusement. I couldn't stop myself. I started laughing so hard my stomach hurt. The idea of my parents in high school, and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett, was hilarious. Jake laughed with me though he still looked at me concerned. I identified the note of hysteria in my laugh and stopped immediately which freaked him out even more. I sighed and rolled my eyes, a gesture reminiscent of my dad. "I'm fine. Let's go get you some food."

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked only half joking. I growled at him and stalked out of the little house and into the woods on my own two feet.

"I hope your parents are well Renesmee?" Sam asked me as I watched Jake devour well made pancakes, eggs, toast, sausage and home fries. It smelled bad. Sam was always courteous but he wasn't my favorite person. I looked around for their kids and then remembered they were at school, like my parents. Hah.

"They're very well. They love their new house in Vermont. I can't wait to _go_ see them." The emphasis on "go" was a little much but it was his fault that they weren't coming here. It was his fault that Jake had to leave his pack again to make me happy even if it was only for a month. I knew they wouldn't care. My family expected this type of behavior from the pack. Well everyone but my mom. I knew it made her sad. She considered the whole pack her friends, and they were, everyone but Sam who was always cautious. Sometimes I had the suspicion that Sam held a grudge against my mom for having me though he never thought it when a member of Jake's pack was running with him.

Sam nodded at my answer as if he expected my hostility. That was annoying. "How's the baby Emily?" I switched my focus to Sam's wife. She was much more pleasant.

"Kicking and hungry." She laughed, though only one side of her mouth moved up, the other side was dragged down by scars. My throat burned a little, I should hunt but I didn't like to go alone, it reminded me of what I left behind. It was time for us to live apart and have our privacy and I didn't want to go back to school, pretending to be my mother's sister. I didn't regret my choice but I still missed them, a lot. Jacob stood up suddenly and put his plate in the sink.

"Thanks for dinner Emily, sorry we can't stay we have to make arrangements for next week." He didn't even pause he just pulled me out after him I barely got a "Thanks, see you later" out before we were out the door.

"That was a little rude." Not that I minded, I didn't want to be near Sam right now but I felt bad that Jake basically just dined and dashed. Jake just shrugged. I followed him into the woods, he was moving at a determined pace. "What are we doing?"

"Hunting, Ness." He said it like it was obvious.

"Don't be ridiculous you just ate." I stopped walking and he turned to face me. His expression was a mixture of exasperation and sadness. I didn't get it. "What's wrong?"

"I was being selfish. You need to eat too." He grabbed for my hand to tow me along again but I pulled it back.

"I'm fine Jacob. I'll eat when I'm hungry. Let's just go back to the house, okay?" I didn't like him taking care of me, doing things simply for my benefit. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Isn't that why I left my family? Jake groaned.

"Ness, don't be stupid." He touched the circles under my eyes. They would never get as dark as my parents but they still betrayed my hunger. I jerked back from his touch, turned and walked away from him. I definitely just hurt his feeling. I sighed heavily and waited for him to catch up. He did in a second and we walked silently back to the house. I called Seth Clearwater right when we got in.

"Hey Bella," His enthusiastic voice always made me smile. Seth was always a good friend of my father and he had the best stories of my family.

"Hey Seth, want to go hunting?" Jake rolled his eyes and I smirked at him. That's what he gets for treating me like a child.


	6. Chapter 6 Discoveries

Discoveries

Renesmee

It was dark when I finally came back from hunting with Seth. Jacob was asleep on the couch. I went to the bedroom. Jake had knocked the wall separating his room from Billy's old room down, making one large room. We bought a bigger bed to fill the space, it was quite luxurious. I had been very neat when I was hunting. I learned the hard way what it was like not to have Alice around to make me new clothes every day. My wardrobe had sadly dwindled. I changed into one of my satin night-gowns; I had plenty of nightwear, and slipped into bed.

I must have been more exhausted than I thought. I woke up to light streaming right into my face. The door downstairs banged open and shut. I heard the refrigerator open and someone rustling around in it. It banged shut and the footsteps came up the stairs. Jake was in the door, cold pizza in hand. "Good morning sleepy head." He sat on the edge of the bed but I didn't move. I looked at the cold pizza in revulsion. Couldn't he at least heat it up? He took one look at my face and smirked. He stuffed the rest of it in his mouth and swallowed it practically whole. "Well come on, get up, we have to pack."

"What are you talking about? We're not leaving for five more days and neither of us have much to pack." I was annoyed that I was stating the obvious. He ripped the covers off me and kissed my forehead.

"Chill Ness." He grabbed a suitcase from the closet and started jamming my clothes in it.

"Stop! You're going to ruin them!" I was out of bed in a flash and tried to rescue my wrinkled clothes. I didn't have my mother's aversion to new things or clothes in general. I liked clothes and I loved helping Alice design new things. Jacob grinned at me but didn't continue torturing the fabric. He got another suitcase and stuffed it with his pants and a few shirts. I pursed my lips but otherwise allowed him to ruin his own clothes. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Jake shrugged, "We're leaving early."

"They're still in school. Did you talk to my dad?"

"Nope, we're going to surprise them." This was so typically Jacob I had to laugh. He grinned at me, a lopsided, wolfish grin. "I talked to the pack this morning. They're going to run under Leah until I get back. Seth wanted to come too but I told him to stay with Marie and Leah."

"He could come, Marie too." I said though I knew this wasn't completely accurate.

"You know Marie can't come. She's never met the bloodsuckers and I don't think going into their house is going to make her very comfortable."

I stared at him, not moving an inch until he looked at me. "Do. Not. Call. Them. That." I said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, Ness, it's habit. You know I don't mean anything by it." He looked sorry and I immediately felt bad for being unnecessarily angry with him. The truth was, though, that he had lost the habit when he was away from the pack. It resurfaced when we came back. It made me sad that the others thought of my family like that. I sighed and told him it was fine. He suddenly swept me off the floor and threw me on the bed. "Be happy Ness." He kissed my forehead, nose and lips. I _was _happy. Sometimes I just had to be reminded.

We said goodbye to Sam and Emily and their kids a few hours later. Seth stopped in to say goodbye and asked again, half joking, if he could come.

"Tell Edward and Bella I say hi. And Alice too! Oh, and Esme and Carlisle. Just say hi to all of them, I don't want anyone to feel left out." I laughed as he waggled his eyebrows. Marie stood a bit further back and Seth tried to nudge her forward. She didn't look scared even though she must have just found out I was half vampire. I smiled at her and she smiled back and waved but didn't move toward me. That was fine. Quil and Embry accompanied us to the airport. It was quicker to fly. They would drive Jake's pickup back to the Reservation.

It was relatively quiet, almost uncomfortable on the way there. I got the feeling that things were being left unsaid. Did Jake have a fight with them, is that why we're leaving so soon? When we finally arrived at the airport, was it really only thirty minutes?, Jake barely said goodbye to them. I let him have his silence for now but when we got on the plane, there was no where he could hide.

"What's going on?" He had the window seat on account of his abnormally long legs and arms that would stick out in the aisle. He looked at me unsurprised that I had noticed the tension. A complete stranger would've been able to sense something was wrong.

"It's nothing love. Just a disagreement. Pack stuff." There it was again. Pack stuff. As in "that doesn't include you because you're half vampire." Sure it includes Emily and Marie and Claire and all the others just not me. Not the half breed. I felt tears come to my eyes. What was the matter with me? I looked off into the aisle and regretted it. An older woman was looking at me. She saw my tears and immediately looked at Jake. Her sharp eyes darted back and forth between us. Jake made the mistake of finally looking over.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, making a pretty little thing like her cry!" She was hissing at Jake who looked utterly confused until he looked at me. The younger woman beside the accusing one hushed at her and told her to mind her own business. Jake seemed like he was thinking, probably going over what he said to make me cry. I barely knew myself.

"Ness, you know I didn't mean it like that. You're always welcome, they all love you, you know that. They always have. David fancies himself in love with you." He growled as he said that last part. David was the youngest of the pack. He ran with Sam and was one of the few who haven't imprinted yet. "You see, remember how I put Leah in charge instead of giving command to Sam?" I nodded. "Sam got offended, thought I didn't trust him or something all of a sudden." He said this like the very thought was absurd. He shrugged. "Quil and Embry got into it with Jared and Paul because of course they all know that Sam feels betrayed. It blew up, ridiculous! Quil and Embry are just upset because I had to use the Alpha command on them to make them stop fighting. Sam was in human form at the time so he had no idea." He looked exasperated but also a little guilty.

"You had no choice, right? You don't want to encourage pack hostility."

"Exactly! Why can't they be as reasonable as you?" He kissed me.

"I like when you tell me about the pack. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong." I shrugged and he looked concerned.

"Can you show me?" I was surprised by this request. Show him what? The episode at Sam's? The car ride? My frustration with cooking? Emily's kids? He was there for all that. I realized then that he wasn't really. When was the last time I shared my stories? He didn't know how I saw them. Why was I so frustrated with him? I was the one who was holding back. He looked at me with a strange sorrow in his eyes. I had to erase his sorrow. Maybe I would erase mine in the process. I took a deep breath and called back those memories of being alone. I took his hand.

I showed him all of those things and more. I showed him our wedding again. How he looked, looming over the majority of the crowd, the look in his eyes, his silly grin, his bouncing enthusiasm and loving kiss. I showed him our honeymoon in Disney World. I showed him the conversation I had with my mom and how I wanted to cry to her about wanting a child but too ashamed to confess that to her. I showed him the talk I had with my dad right before they left for Vermont. He would miss me so much, he knew I would be happy but he was always there for me. I knew he was right and I had cried. I showed him the conversation on the phone just a few days ago when he told me again that he missed me and I had cried to him again that I missed them all so much. I made him promise not to tell mom I cried. He was worried. I showed Jake how much I loved him and how happy he made me but how sad I've been. I showed him memories of when I was just a girl and how I loved him even then.

And then I went on to smaller moments. I showed him the hunt I had with Seth and how kind he was and how he made me laugh when he talked about his unwillingness to marry. I didn't think he would be shaken on that. I showed him the way her devoured that cold pizza and how it made me feel sick. I showed him how I've been really tired lately. I showed him how much I loved our new room and what happened in it. I showed him how much I loved the little house and the reservation and everyone on it.

He took his hand away from mine quickly to stop the visions. Before I could ask what was wrong he was kissing me with such enthusiasm I almost laughed. I looked at him with quizzical eyes. He held out my cell phone. Sure enough it began to buzz. It sat there buzzing, I couldn't answer it. Tears were brimming over my eyes but for a different reason this time. The buzzing stopped and then began again. Jacob still held it out for me. I shook my head at him and he smiled and put it away. I would call them when I was done celebrating with my husband.

The flight was too short. We didn't talk at all. I just held his hand and showed him how I felt. I decided not to call my mom back with the news I was sure Alice had told her. I felt a little begrudged at that but I let it go. It didn't matter how she or my dad found out. Hopefully Alice wouldn't give away our surprise early arrival. I stopped then and decided to take precautionary measure. I took out a piece of paper and pen from my handbag and wrote:

Alice I swear to God if you tell them we're coming early, I will set fire to your clothes

She would certainly see that. I just hoped they were as happy as I was.


	7. Chapter 7 Beat

Beat

Bella

"Hybrids? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked us, shocked. Edward and I nodded in unison. I was quite pleased with myself. I felt like a detective, Edward was smirking at my pleased expression. "Why couldn't you see that in her mind?" Carlisle asked. Edward shrugged.

"She doesn't know. She is completely human, or rather, very dominantly human. Bella and I got really close to the house. I'm surprised they didn't smell us, but I suppose Ness wouldn't have either. Anyway, Anne Wells was worried. Lacey had been talking about Bella and us and she suspects what we are." Edward was still smiling. I was still so pleased with my discovery that I barely listened to what he just said. Carlisle on the other hand was not happy.

"They know? We have to leave. This has become too risky for our family." But Edward shook his head and Carlisle halted his walk to the stairs.

"They suspect, but they don't seem to be worried. Actually, they are sure we are the same family who stood up to the Volturi. I don't know how two secluded hybrids heard of that but they're curious. They don't want to tell Lacey what they are so they can't really tell her what we are. They do want to meet us though. She seems like a pleasant woman. Her husband was simply curious about us, barely thought of Lacey at all." Carlisle mulled that over and then sat on the couch. He looked slightly bemused as I had been as well.

"Should we go over and introduce ourselves?" He asked finally.

"No." Edward and I both said. He looked at me confused probably wondering why I thought that was a poor idea. He didn't ask though. "They will think of a reason to come here or at least to see us at school or you at the hospital, Carlisle."

"They mean us no harm. You're sure?"

"Completely." Carlisle seemed happy with that answer and went to find Alice. Edward put his arm around me and steered me outside and to our little house. He stopped right outside and kissed me softly. "Why don't you want Carlisle to introduce us to her parents?" He was still kissing me between words and it was really hard to concentrate on what he was saying. He stopped and I pouted a little. He kissed me once more. "Bella?"

"Hmmm?" My eyes were half closed and I had a smile on my face, anticipating. Obviously he wasn't anticipating the same thing.

"Do you know something?" He asked suspiciously I sighed inwardly, I guess I would have to wait.

"Not really."

"What does that _mean? _Can you show me?" He was getting frustrated. It was nice having more knowledge than him for once. But I couldn't stand to see him so sad looking.

"Alright, Alright, it's no big deal and it's not like you tell me everything…"

"Bella, you know I can't divulge other people's thoughts all the time and I thought you didn't like theorizing. Anyway didn't you already get your revenge by withholding such a colossal fact in the first place?"

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" I placed my finger on his lips and he nodded. "Okay, I don't think it's a good idea yet because I'm pretty sure there was another vampire there." I watched his eyes widen and then he gathered air so he could start yelling at me for not telling him sooner and then he'd want to tell Carlisle, but I didn't let him get there. "Someone we know." The air went out of him immediately and his stare burned into me.

"Go on."

"Okay, I don't think it was that recently but I can't be sure. You were focusing really hard on Anne's thoughts so you didn't notice but there was a window on the top floor that has been opened from the outside and the small platform just below that window was a little worn. I saw that and then kept looking around. Now Renesmee can jump high but not with much grace, something would be more damaged if it was a hybrid and why would they try to force entry into their own house? That was the first thing."

"What window was it, in the front right?" He asked considering what I was saying. I didn't see how it mattered but I nodded in answer. "Lacey's room is definitely in the back, she's thought about it a lot. She doesn't like having the woods right there, it scares her." I snorted at the irony.

"So, that means their guest wasn't trying to get to Lacey. If they were, it would be easier and they wouldn't have risked leaving a trail like that." He couldn't argue with that logic. We both knew that meant the vampire was looking at the Hybrids.

"So the vampire was most likely the father of one of the Hybrids." It wasn't a question but I nodded pleased that he got there quickly. What was the second thing? I mean we can't really be sure this person was a vampire." Despite his words he looked as if he was exactly sure of just that.

"I smelled him." I was eager now almost jumping up and down, waiting for him to ask me who it was.

"You're sure that it was a vampire and that you knew him? You're positive?"

"Of course." He nodded then and relaxed a little. "Who was it, Bella?"

"Okay, this is why we can't tell Carlisle. Promise?" Edward groaned loudly, he hated keeping things from Carlisle. "You have to promise or I'm not telling you and no you can't just go back and see for yourself." I pointed at the sky; sure enough it began to rain, wiping the trail away.

"Fine, as long as you have a good reason." I considered this, figured it was the best I would get and nodded. I was jumping in my excitement and he smiled at my joy though I was sure he could not find joy in this situation.

"Okay, ready?"

"Bella, would you please just tell me already, you're driving me crazy." He held my shoulder down, restricting my movements.

"It's Garrett!" I watched him carefully, waiting for some sign of disapproval. He seemed to be thinking really hard about something.

Finally he looked at me, face still a stone mask, "Kate's Garrett?"

I nodded emphatically, "Yes, that's why we can't tell Carlisle because then he'll tell Kate and obviously if Garrett wants Kate to know he'll tell her, it's not our business." He grimaced knowing I was right but not liking it one bit. "And it could just be a coincidence." I shrugged not believing that for a moment.

"Okay, so Garrett is the father of one of the hybrids but he probably didn't believe that could happen, like me, until he saw Renesmee. I remember him thinking of a few human girls in his mind, that day just after he saw Ness for the first time but I ignored it. I didn't want to know. I wonder if he, ah, seduced them and one of them is the mother."

"Probably, he is just curious about his daughter or son and he looks like he checks up on them often. It's kind of sweet." I was still pleased. Edward seemed to stop his thinking. He shrugged in a defeated way. I won.

"Makes sense, we won't tell Carlisle, yet, and I do want to talk to Garrett about it at some point. He's a good guy though. If Garrett is gone why shouldn't Carlisle go over there and introduce us?"

"Just in case I was wrong and he was still there but hiding. He would've seen us and I imagine he would have paid a little visit by now though." Edward finally walked into our little house. He kissed me again and my anticipation began to build back up.

"You are quite the observer today, hmmm?" He kissed me again and we didn't even make it to the bedroom.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Alice was screaming musically up the walk to our little house. It was in very early morning and Edward scrambled to put pants on before Alice barged in. He threw me a bathrobe to rap around myself and opened the door. Alice raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at our appearance. "Hope I'm not interrupting something but…"

"No. That can't be right." Edward's eyes were wide in shock.

"What?" I asked a little irritated though I was used to not being in the know.

"Renesmee…" I was alarmed now as Edward whispered our daughter's name.

"What about her?" I yelled at them.

"She's pregnant." They said together. If I had a heart it would've stopped.

"Alice, can you see anything else? What will happen, will it hurt her?" I was breathless. My baby.

"I can't see anything, I imagine from this moment on Jake won't leave her side. Which I suppose is a good thing in a way."

My heart lightened a little bit. At least she wouldn't be alone, not that I thought she would. Jake would never truly leave her. I looked at Edward who was staring at me in disbelief. "Why are you smiling? She could die from this. We don't know what she will be carrying." I noticed then that I wasn't worried, not really. Sure I was worried like a mother would be for any daughter that became pregnant. I was not scared for her life though and I silently thanked Lacey.

"No, she'll be okay. She may be in pain but I don't think she will die. Stop looking at me like that. Obviously it can be done." It dawned on Edward finally and he came out of his frenzied state a little. Alice was nodding at what I was saying. She had been listening to our talk with Carlisle. "Renesmee will be so happy, Edward. The only sadness is that the baby will be human. She will outlive her own child."

"Unless you bite it." Edward and I both growled at the smiling Alice. "Oh relax, it's up to Jake and Renesmee after all and I don't think Jake will like that. Who knows, maybe the kid will be like Jacob, a shape shifter as the Volturi call it." She shrugged and I looked at Edward quickly. I let him see my thoughts. I often referred to Jake and the pack as werewolves but they're not, they're shape shifters. What if there were other shifters out there, what if Lacey was really a shape shifter but doesn't know it yet? Don't twenty four chromosomes and twenty four chromosomes make twenty four chromosomes? How could Lacey possibly be completely human? Edward was nodding at these thoughts. He had probably thought of them before and didn't share. He smiled at that and I knew I was right. I closed off my thoughts abruptly and he smiled even wider. "Hello?" Alice said waving to us, "Renesmee?"

I grabbed my cell phone. Ness would be so upset that Alice had told us her news but I couldn't wait to congratulate her, talk to her and hear her happiness. As the phone buzzed I realized she might not even know yet. Alice had seen farther into the future, Carlisle was giving her an exam. I should feel her out first; see what she knows I realized I wouldn't be able to keep the joy out of my voice. She didn't pick up and I handed the phone to Edward to call again. He would do better at disguising his emotion. After a few seconds he hung up. No answer. "She and Jake are probably celebrating." Edward and I growled at her again and she trilled a laugh.

"Alice, don't tell anyone else. She should be able to break the news to someone herself." Alice nodded and then ran into the woods. Jasper was probably waiting to hunt.

"She's going to have a baby." I whispered to Edward as he pulled me into a hug.

"I think we're going to have to chat with Lacey's parents after all." I nodded but did not move away. I could not begrudge my daughter her baby. Hadn't I risked my own life for her? I would stand behind her no matter what and I would do whatever possible to help her and keep her alive. But how can I do that when she lives so far away? I dismissed that thought. I would move back if she wanted me to. We would figure it out next week when she was here. One thing was certain; Rosalie will be so pleased to have another baby. Maybe this one would grow at a normal speed.

Edward and I decided to speed the Lacey thing up a bit so we would have some answers by the time Renesmee got here. She walked with us to the parking lot but I didn't see her car. "Hey Lace, you need a ride?" She looked slightly frightened at the idea and Edward struggled not to laugh at whatever she was thinking.

"No thanks, Bella. My parents are actually coming to pick me up. My car wouldn't start this morning." I looked significantly at an amused Edward. I was sure her parents had pulled the old 'remove the battery cables' trick. "Hey would you like to meet them?" She blushed immediately after saying this. "I mean you don't have to, they just, I mean they like when I meet new friends." She blushed even brighter.

"Sure, we would love to." Edward spoke up and she smiled shyly. She turned to me for confirmation and I nodded.

"Oh shoot, I forgot one of my books. I'll be right back." Lacey ran back towards the school and we watched her. If I didn't have such control over my facial expressions, my jaw would have dropped. Lacey was _fast_. It would be interesting to see who won between her and Renesmee. Edward looked at me smiling. This further confirmed that she wasn't quite human.

Lacey came back before the lot was half empty. A chevy sedan pulled up to the curb. I recognized it from Lacey's house. "That's them! You don't have to meet them if you don't want to. Oh they're getting out, they must have figured out who you were." She smiled sheepishly, "I told them how beautiful you were." She said this quietly I barely heard her. I was saved from speaking by her parents who were now in front of us.

"Hello." Anne and Timothy Wells greeted us and introduced themselves. They seemed slightly wary but also a little relieved as if they confirmed who we were. How could they know what we look like? "You're Lacey's friends?"

"Yes, this is Bella Swan, I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." There was no doubt he meant it by any of the party. I wondered what they were thinking. I made an impulse decision, "Hey, I was wondering, if Lacey wants to, if she could come sleep over my house with me and my sisters?" Edward looked at me sharply but I waited. If they really wanted to meet the family this would be a perfect opportunity for them. If not then I wouldn't be surprised if they moved away.

Anne Wells' eyes bulged and she looked at her daughter whose head was bobbing excitedly. Timothy's hand clenched tighter on his wife's shoulder. "Can I mom, please?" Lacey was begging. Anne's eyes got softer. She looked at us.

"I would like to speak to your parents first, if that's okay?" Anne said. It was too good to be true. I didn't need Edward to tell me that they knew we knew about them, maybe even more than them. "Lacey, love, I think I have business cards with our number on it in the car will you go get them?"

"Mom they already have our number." Lacey said, begging with her eyes to stop being embarrassing.

"Lacey, their father is a doctor, I want to make a good impression please go get the cards." Lacey moped to the car. I knew this trip well. Billy Black had used it on Jake so many years ago. I looked at them expectantly.

"You are the Cullen's, the ones who hunt animals? I heard of you. I've actually heard a lot about you and the fight with the Volturi. Someone…came by. He was familiar with you, a friend of friends or something. He told me you were coming and he told me you could help Lacey. I need to speak with you, can we come by your house tonight?" She said this very rushed. I was shocked. Garrett had spoken with them? He told them about us? I guess it wasn't that bizarre. Garrett would know we know about shape shifting and half breeds. Hadn't Garrett suggested Vermont in the first place? The pieces began to fall in place. The Wells probably did know we were at the house the other night but they didn't care. They wanted to be found out by us. We were wrong about assuming they were oblivious about shape shifting. I wondered if Lacey had done it already without realizing it. Why couldn't Edward hear this in their thoughts? They must have been very careful about what they were thinking, knowing we were there. They were a step ahead of us.

Lacey came back without cards. "There aren't any business cards, mom." Lacey whined. Anne shrugged and said, "I guess I took them out. O well, they have the number you said." They nodded at us and walked away. Lacey, looking defeated, waved goodbye. I looked at Edward who was just as shocked as I was.

"Looks like we have a lot to tell the others." Edward said.

"It's weird but I feel like I've been beat at some game. I can't believe I didn't remember Rose telling me that Garrett had suggested this little. I guess it just wasn't relevant at the time." He nodded. We were both a little dazed by the exchange. Edward and I walked slowly to the car anticipating an eventful evening.


	8. Chapter 8 Roaming

Roaming

Bella

Edward called Alice as soon as we were in the car. He talked quickly to her but his voice was louder than usual. I could hear a strange commotion on the other end of the line. I tuned out their conversation and stared out at the trees whipping past us. It's such a nice day, perfect for riding my bike. Edward snapped the phone shut and took my hand. I looked at him expectantly.

"Alice saw them coming and called Carlisle. She didn't see any trouble. Everything will go smoothly as far as she knows." I nodded, I didn't expect trouble. I was excited to talk to the Wells, they could really help Renesmee.

"Where was Alice?" I asked remembering the noise. Edward shrugged.

"She didn't say. Jasper is with her." He shrugged again. We were at the house but I was too excited to go in. I looked longingly at my bike. It was overcast but still clear. "Go ride Bells, I'll go help them cook dinner and fill them in." I smiled at him. I leaned over and kissed him and then quickly opened the door. It was different riding alone, it was more exhilarating and it was nice to get away from everything sometimes. I was out of the garage with my Harley before Edward was able to get out of the car.

I took roads that were less travelled. I was going so fast my sharp eyes could barely pick up the landscape around me. It smelled clean, like rain, and I found myself wishing to be caught in a thunderstorm. Every time I rode I got fuzzy flashbacks of me and Jake riding down the cliffs on our bikes. A drop of rain fell on my hand and I smiled. Perfect, it would come. I heard the thunder in the distance. Too bad we won't have time to play baseball during the storm. There was an incline ahead and I sped up. I took the incline and raised myself up to do a back flip with my bike. I landed perfectly and kept going at the same speed.

My phone buzzed in my pocket but I didn't answer. I drove quickly towards the storm. Edward hated when I chased lightening but it was a favorite game of mine. It was pouring now I could feel the electricity in the air. A beautiful streak of lightening came up from the ground a few feet away. I wish I had my camera. It was things like this that made me happy I was immortal.

The storm moved out too quickly. I looked at the time on my phone and cursed. It was later than I thought. The Wells would be arriving in half an hour. I turned back and sped toward home. I went a little slower this time, savoring the trees that crowded around me. A few blocks from home I noticed something in the trees to the right of the road. It was large and it was keeping pace with me and it smelled. I smiled in disbelief and slammed on my breaks.

The shaggy russet wolf came right over and licked my face.

"Ugh, Jacob, gross!" I wiped the saliva from my face with my arm. He mouth opened and his tongue lolled out. He was smiling. Jake went back into the woods, probably to change. I could still see him clearly so I turned away. He reemerged in human form with pants on. I jumped off my bike to hug my best friend. I missed him. "What are you doing here? I thought you two were coming next week." He shrugged.

"Ness and I missed you guys, Bells." I looked at him, still not sure if Ness knew she was pregnant. I stared intently at his face and he groaned like he was in pain. That was not what I was expecting.

"What's wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't look at me like that Bells. I know it's dangerous for her. Believe me I'd pick her over the child any time." He was leaning against a tree, massaging his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"Jake, it's fine. Didn't you stop in the house and talk to Carlisle, didn't Edward tell you?" He looked confused.

"I didn't really talk to anyone actually. I had to find you first, Edward said you went riding." He shrugged, "How's the bike?"

"It's good. I have a lot to tell you Jake, hop on?" He looked at the bike warily but hopped on anyway.

"I don't have a helmet so don't crash, okay?" He laughed then knowing it would hardly matter. I went a back way while I explained, giving us more time. I could feel Jake's body tense and relax behind me with each new revelation. By the time we pulled into the garage he seemed to be much more relaxed and at ease.

"So, these people can help us. They know what it's like for a hybrid to carry a child. Wouldn't it be cool if our daughter turned out to be a werewolf too?" I didn't see the cool in this so I kept quiet and let him have his moment. I was so excited to see my daughter I ran into the house leaving Jake behind. I almost wrenched the door off the hinges in my haste.

She was sitting on the couch next to Edward, the two most beautiful people in the world. Esme and Carlisle were setting the previously unused dining room table. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were also settled around the couch in various positions. Alice looked at my destroyed clothes with pursed lips and disapproving expression. Renesmee jumped up and ran over to me.

"Momma!" She gave me a hug and I didn't want to let her go. I could feel the tears from her eyes drip onto my arm. "Momma, dad told me about the hybrid." She whispered into my arm a little breathless. I let her go realizing she probably couldn't breathe. "I can't wait to meet them, Jacob was so scared. He wouldn't admit it but I could tell." She was still whispering, so quietly I could barely hear her, a habit picked up by living with people who had super hearing. It dawned on me that the others didn't know she was pregnant, that's why they were all waiting in the sitting room. Jacob burst into the room then and Ness ran over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Did mom tell you?" She asked barely containing her enthusiasm. Carlisle and Esme came in and sat down as well. Emmett and Rosalie looked annoyed that they still didn't know what was going on. Jacob nodded, not as enthusiastically but with a warm smile. She pulled him into room with the others. Rosalie's nose flared at the smell and I gave her a look before she said anything. She pouted. Renesmee was oblivious, or maybe she just pretended to be.

"Okay everyone, Jake and I have an announcement." Everyone looked at her expectantly, even Alice and Jasper who already knew. "I'm going to have a baby!" Her face glowed. Her happiness was infectious and the reaction was instantaneous. Rosalie squealed in delight. Emmett laughed and clapped Jacob hard on the back, he barely winced. Esme embraced both Jake and Renesmee and told them how happy she was for them. Carlisle did the same and then told Ness he wanted to do an examination. She was pleased. I couldn't help but wonder how different the reactions would have been if we didn't know about the hybrids. I shared this thought with Edward and he confirmed my suspicions by nodding gravely.

"Are you happy momma? Are you ready to be a grandmother?" Crap. I forgot about that, grandmothers are old. She laughed at my expression. Edward came to my side and wrapped his arms around me.

"The most beautiful grandmother I've ever seen." He murmured in my ear. Renesmee shocked me by turning to Edward and saying, "Of course dad. You will both be the most beautiful grandparents in existence. Besides, Carlisle and Esme will be great grandparents." She turned back to Jake then and kissed him and then allowed Rosalie to touch her belly. Just a few months ago she would have pretended she hadn't heard Edward's comment or would have rolled her eyes. I considered my daughter again. She was more mature, more grounded, happier than I've ever seen her. She knew who she was. I thought about the absurdity of Esme and Carlisle being great grandparents and laughed. Renesmee turned towards me and laughed too.

"They're coming!" Alice trilled suddenly. She danced to the door. "Positions please! Jacob, Bella please go change quickly!" Alice handed Jake a long pair of pants and button up shirt that she had made for him.

"Alice did you know they were coming early?" I asked my sister in law.

"I told Aunt Alice that if she told anyone I'd burn all her clothes." Renesmee answered me smugly. Alice scowled playfully and then handed me a deep blue sweater and jeans that I knew were supposed to be on my bed right now. I didn't ask for an explanation, I could hear the car pulling onto the long dirt road to our house. I changed quickly and was beside Edward at the door in a moment. Alice had positioned Ness on the couch with herself and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme stood a little further back from the door, and Emmett and Rose were upstairs. They would join us later. Jacob was to sit beside Ness when he was done changing.

The car was parked in front of the house and Jacob came down the stairs complaining about the smell. He sat beside Ness with a smile though and we all waited for the hybrids to close the last few steps to the door.

The doorbell rang.

I waited a few seconds before opening the door. It had to seem natural. I smiled broadly at the tense figures of Anne and Timothy Wells. "Hello," Edward greeted them, "please come in. Let me take your coats." They nodded, walked in and handed over their coats but stopped at the threshold. Carlisle came forward then and introduced himself. They looked ready to bolt.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you. Please come in, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Bella and Edward you know." He gestured to the sitting room and they followed him in though they looked a little reluctant to leave the door. "This is Alice and Jasper. My other two, Emmett and Rosalie, will join us in a little bit." Edward nudged me forward. I could feel Jasper calming the atmosphere and was grateful. I looked at Jasper and he looked back though he looked slightly confused. Edward's eyebrow lifted slightly as well. I ignored them for now, my soul focus the small woman on my left.

"This is mine and Edward's daughter, Renesmee." They smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. They were comfortable with her and needed no explanation. "This is her husband Jacob. He is a shape shifter." They nodded gravely.

"It seems, like Lacey, the Wells feel oddly protective of you." Edward whispered in my ear at the same time Anne spoke.

"We did not know you were here with the Cullen's but we are very pleased that you are." She nodded at Jacob who had stopped smiling and nodded gravely back. He recognized the weight of this meeting just as we did. Renesmee stood then and walked swiftly over to Anne. She took her hand quickly and Anne gasped but didn't let go. Renesmee was showing her something. Timothy was rigid, not knowing what was going on but Jasper's calming waves were persistent and he relaxed.

"Oh my." Anne whispered and Ness released her. Edward looked a little disapproving at Renesmee and she shrugged. She was never one to beat around the bush. "Oh child, I am so pleased that you will enjoy this happiness. We will certainly answer any question you may have. I have a feeling this will not be our last meeting." Again, the weight of the words was incredible and Alice nodded at the statement. This would not be the last time. Ness looked at Timothy and took his hand as well. He was too relaxed to react to the flow of visions but he caught his breath when it was over and he nodded, understanding his wife's statement.

"Yes we will help, but we need your help first." Timothy said.

"We will help in any way possible. Are you hungry?" Esme gestured to the food waiting in the kitchen. They looked surprised knowing we didn't eat but they shook their heads.

"I don't mean to be rude but we really don't have time. Lacey is missing, she ran off and hasn't come back. We're afraid that she has shifted and doesn't realize it and she can't shift back." Anne began to cry, "We don't want her to hurt herself."

Jacob was on his feet in a second. "Wait Jacob!" Edward called just before Jake ran out to phase. "I don't mean to frighten you," he spoke to the Wells, "but Alice and I have further…abilities." They nodded and admitted they were informed of this. Probably by Garrett I thought. "We can all help, we _will _find her but please tell the others what her shape is."

"We woke one morning to find an American cheetah in our backyard. I went out ready to pounce, I thought those were extinct, and then right before my eyes, the cat turned into Lacey. She was sleepwalking. She transformed three times after that, each time outdoors and always she was sleeping. She doesn't know what she is." Jacob looked at Timothy Wells with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"How could you not tell her? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? She could have killed you, other innocent people or even herself!" They just nodded at Jake's outrage.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to find Lacey." Carlisle was all business. Emmett and Rose came down the stairs and the Wells stared at them in surprise. Anne flinched away as Emmett passed her. They heard everything. "Ness, stay here with Esme, Alice and the Wells. Alice, call us immediately if you see anything. Jasper go with Rosalie south, Bella and Emmett go north. Edward and I will go with Jake. Don't worry, we will find her and help her." He said the last part to the frightened Wells. I wondered why they didn't tell us she was gone right when they got here. Maybe they weren't sure they could trust us.

"We want to help." Anne said softly, knowing there was nothing else they could possibly do. Maybe they had already been looking. Why didn't they think of coming to us earlier? Esme came up and took her hand and talked to her in a soothing tone as Jasper's waves were gone with him

"It will be easier for the others to find her. It is still raining outside, they can go faster and see better. Besides we can answer some of your questions while we wait." Esme led the Wells to the couch and I saw Ness make a visible effort to pull herself together. She was feeling the horror of a lost child in danger, just as much as I was.

"Ready to go Bella?" I nodded and followed Emmett out into the dark, cold woods.


	9. Chapter 9 Answers

Answers

Alice

I walked quickly to the door to say goodbye to Jasper. The others were already gone. I looked into his eyes knowing he would understand me as if he could read minds like Edward. _Be Careful. _He squeezed my hand and dashed out of the door to join Rosalie. I sighed a little but put a smile on my face. We should not worry the Wells any more than they were. Jacob had not helped with his accusations. They sat huddled together on the couch opposite my little niece. I went to sit next to Ness, maybe they would have questions.

"They will find your daughter, I promise." I was sure of it. Though I hadn't seen it happen, I had seen Lacey after this incident. Jacob will be the one to find her. I could see Jake if I really wanted too but it always gave me a headache so avoided it as much as possible. I tried to ignore the images flashing through my mind. They were so uncertain and changed constantly. The Wells nodded at my confidence and they seemed to gain some bravado. Well good for them. Anne, who seemed to be the braver of the two, sat forward and I saw her ask the question. I smiled to reassure her and she looked quickly away from me. Hmm, I was never good at giving humans the correct facial expression.

"We just, we don't know how this happened! How could we have a shape shifter daughter? Shouldn't she be like us?" I thought this was a silly question but Ness nodded gravely. She looked towards me to answer. How strange, wasn't it obvious? Anne looked back at me waiting for an answer to her question.

"Well, Carlisle did a study on all four of our types. Vampires have twenty six chromosomes, humans have twenty three. So when they have a child, naturally the child will have twenty four chromosomes and will be a hybrid. However you are not a vampire and a human. You are two hybrids." I stopped then and smiled hoping that was correct. They were all still looking at me. I looked at Esme who stood behind the couch the Wells were sitting on. She nodded slightly as if I should go on. Was she kidding? Did they still not get it? "So…a hybrid is made of a vampire and a human but you are both hybrids so that means Lacey isn't a true hybrid, she is mostly human. She inherited both of your human recessive genes but she also inherited your twenty four chromosomes. Shape shifters and hybrids are the only things we know of with twenty four chromosomes so that coupled with the human genes made Lacey a shape shifter."

"So is that why Jake's family can shape shift, because somewhere down the line two hybrids had a baby?" Renesmee asked eagerly.

"Probably," as in definitely but I didn't think Jake or his tribe would be happy about that and I quite like Jake. Ness nodded at my statement and mulled it over in her head. She was a smart girl. The Wells nodded. I wasn't sure if they were faking or not, I wish Edward was here or even Bella, sometimes she could read human faces, she was the most recent after all. Ness seemed please with their reactions though so I was content either way.

A image suddenly flashed into my head with alarming clarity. A cheetah and Jasper, cheetah jumping, attacking and then my head seemed like it would explode as a wolf collided into the offending animal. Edward got there in time to keep the cheetah from escaping. My head was throbbing from trying to see the wolf and the cheetah. It was easier to see shape shifters in their human forms. Edward was listening. I watched then like a passive viewer knowing that Jasper and Edward were safe. Where was Rosalie? Why wasn't she with Jasper? A warm hand touched my arm and another image flashed through my mind. I could see myself sitting on the couch completely motionless and tight lipped and the Wells shaking, brows furrowed and clenched fists. Ness was showing me that they were alarmed by my reaction. I snapped out of it quickly.

"I'm sorry. They found your daughter in the woods. Edward, Jasper and Jake were all there. Edward was listening to her. They have her calmed down now. Don't worry everything will be okay." The Wells relaxed slightly. At least she was okay. I could feel another, stronger, vision coming on and I excused myself. Esme followed me upstairs to the closest room, Carlisle's office. She knew what was happening. She gave me a pad and pen but I didn't take it.

A flash of white and Lacey was lying dead in her cheetah form, bleeding from a gash on her neck. Flash, Lacey was dead but this time had a crescent shaped bite on her hind leg. Flash, Lacey was alive but was limping from a wound on her leg. Flash, Lacey was in human form, she fainted but Edward caught her before her head compacted with a tree. Flash, Emmett was carrying Rosalie. This image was not blurry. They were coming to the house now. "Rosalie is hurt she will be here with Emmett in a few seconds, don't frighten the Wells." I told Esme though I wasn't listening to myself speak. I was vaguely aware of her leaving the room. Flash, Bella was with Lacey now and the cheetah was calm. Bella rubbed her tummy and she purred. This image was also concrete. Flash, Jasper was safe and on his way home. Carlisle was looking at the injury on the cheetah's leg but it was already healing just fine. Flash, Edward looked amused and Bella looked slightly annoyed as she continued petting the animal. Why were these shape shifters and half breeds so comforted by Bella?

Jasper was home and was next to me, holding my hand. I could see a little clearer with him here sending me reassurance. Another flash and Lacey turned back to her human form. My head eased a little as Jake changed back as well. Another vision of Edward catching Lacey as she fainted, this one was clear. Flash, Bella carried Lacey back through the woods. How strange that it was Bella carrying her. My whole body relaxed as the visions stopped. I sighed in relief.

"How are you?" Jasper asked. I looked at him, into his eyes and my worry leaked away. I didn't have to mention that I saw him almost hurt. It didn't matter. He was here now. I kissed him softly on the lips. Something occurred to me as I felt his loving waves.

"Do _you_ know why Bella attracts people like she does? Can you feel any special force that she exudes?" Jasper frowned a little but his face was light. I waited as he found his words.

"Well darling, from what I can tell it goes back to when she was pregnant with Renesmee. Renesmee _does_ give off certain vibes. It is concrete and I think it comes with her gift. She can get people to simply _understand_. Carlisle and Edward think that Renesmee can show Isabella things because she can get under Bella's shield but that's not quite right. I think Ness will always be connected to Bella because they shared gifts when Renesmee was in the womb and they both retained them. Ness can get under Bella's shield because in a way she can control Bella's shield. Bella attracts people because people _understand _Bella which leads to protectiveness, possessiveness or comfort depending on their personalities. It does seem stronger in hybrids and shape shifters probably because it wears off quickly with humans as danger vibes quickly override them." He shrugged nonchalantly, a very human gesture that suited Edward and Bella better. I stared at him in amazement, he was so smart and didn't even know it. His theory made perfect sense and he would naturally be able to sense it so I had no reason to doubt him.

"Does Edward know?" I asked.

"Probably not. I don't usually think of that often, only when it really surprises me and he's not usually around when Bella comes into contact with these people." I couldn't take my eyes off of him. We simply looked into each other's eyes and everything was said. After a few minutes I could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking very quietly in the next room and I came back to Earth. Jasper grimaced. He would blame himself for Rose's injury. We stood in perfect synchronization to see what the damage was.

We walked in to find Carlisle standing over Rosalie's leg. Emmett looked amused and worried at the same time. Rosalie was cursing. "Those stupid animals! God, what I would give to go back and bite that wretched cat!" Despite her words everyone knew she would never do that. Jasper was sending out calming waves and Rose's head snapped to him. "Stop that! Stop that right now! I don't need that!" I didn't like her tone, Jasper's lips were a tight line and I went to stand in between him and Rose protectively. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder but I didn't move. I heard the door open downstairs, Bella and Edward brought Lacey in from the outside. Flash, Lacey was hugging her parents and eating food, food that Edward would make as soon as I told him. Lacey would not shift again tonight. She would crash after she consumed two stacks of pancakes. I led Jasper quietly out of the room and went downstairs to tell Edward.

Edward

Alice was showing me her memory of her conversation with Jasper. Bella would not be happy when I told her this. She was really hoping to get her scary when it came to humans and hybrids. Emmett would get a kick out of it though. I was making pancakes as fast as the stove allowed. Alice was standing absently beside me. She was amused by how Bella would feel about her vibes as well. Her mind drifted to Rose and how Jasper felt guilty about it. That was silly. "Rose made a poor judgment call, tackled the cheetah from behind despite Jasper's warning. He couldn't have stopped her. Besides her leg reattached itself just fine." I couldn't suppress my laughter and Alice's tinkling laugh made me feel like I accomplished something. At least she wasn't as worried. I served Lacey three more pancakes and shut the stove off. She was getting full.

"Thank you Edward." She was a little scared but not as much as we thought she'd be when she discovered we were vampires. The worst was over. Just as I thought that, Alice had a vision. Nahuel and Zafrina were talking, they were in our house. Zafrina didn't like Lacey, didn't trust her. There was a shift in vision. Zafrina was stalking a cheetah through the dense forest. Alice's head began to hurt and the vision vanished. She looked at me with wide eyes. What the hell did that mean? Was Zafrina trying to kill Lacey? Why would she do that? Should we try to convince Zafrina not to come here? How would we contact her? What about Lacey, we can't leave her at her house she could shift unconsciously again. Lacey had to stay here. Bella came into the kitchen then and Lacey's thoughts shifted from her hunger. I sighed and turned my attention away from her slightly chaotic Bella thoughts. Jasper was right, Lacey thought she understood Bella. The problem was that she really didn't and listening to the assumptions was annoying.

Bella didn't even look at Lacey but walked straight over to me. "You scared me out there." She whispered into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, visions momentarily forgotten. She had no idea what scared was. Watching her tackle the cheetah when it was bent on killing me was pure torture. "I thought she was going to eat you. Why didn't you attack her?" She was whispering so softly Lacey didn't have a chance of hearing.

"I was listening. It was as if she had two personalities for a moment. It was mesmerizing." I told her honestly. She looked up and stared at me for a few seconds then she nodded and turned towards Lacey who had just fallen asleep in her food. I thought about telling Bella about Zafrina but decided tomorrow was a better day. She would be less annoyed with Lacey. "We should go talk to the Wells, convince them to sleep in their own house and not ours."

Bella laughed, a beautiful sound, "Yes because otherwise we'll need to find a different form of entertainment for tonight."


	10. Chapter 10 Practice

Practice

Bella

"I'm so sorry Bella!" Lacey fluttered over me as I lay in the snow trying to ignore the pain of my severed leg. Edward growled at her and she backed off, tears falling down her pale cheeks. He held my hand as Carlisle secured my limb in place so it could mend back together. My annoyance was clear on my face. Jake had been trying to get her in control of her shifting for three weeks and she's barely made progress. Jake wanted to lift the stakes, so he put me in her line of attack. It didn't work. She didn't shift back until they had already found my leg in the woods.

Jake led Lacey away from us, she wasn't helping the situation and we were certainly not helping her erratic shifting. Maybe it's a good thing American Cheetahs are extinct. I tried not to scream in pain as my body healed itself. Edward was already furious. Emmett had to keep him from killing Lacey right after it happened "You could have defended yourself you know." He huffed next to me, casting death glares in Lacey's direction. "You have got to be kidding me!" Edward swore and stood up just in time to slam the attacking cheetah against a tree. A deafening crack filled the suddenly silent night air and the cheetah crumbled to the ground. No one moved, it was as if time stood still. A giant wolf barreled through the trees toward her.

I tried to sit up but Edward held me down with a disapproving look. "She's fine. She'll heal." His face was hard but his eyes gave him away. He felt guilty but would have done it again to protect me. Carlisle and Jake examined the animal warily. "This is getting ridiculous; she's going to kill someone." Edward said examining my leg. We looked up to see Alice and Renesmee coming through the woods toward us. Renesmee took one look at Lacey and he hand went protectively to her stomach. The Wells were helpful when it came to Ness' questions. Her skin would push outwards to accommodate the growing child. It would be like sculpting marble and would be painful. Edward told me she was already starting to feel the discomfort but wouldn't tell anyway. Other than that it would be a normal pregnancy as long as you appeased to growing child. Lacey never liked blood but it would differ just like with a human pregnancy. The Wells helped Ness out a lot and they grew closer to her and Jake throughout the past three weeks.

"Zafrina and Nahuel should be here soon." Alice said as she took in the carnage around her. Ness looked like she could throw up, product of her child no doubt. I gasped as my leg finally reconnected. I lifted it slowly and pleased that it worked just fine and jumped to my feet just in time for Ness to throw up. "I'll take her back up." Alice said and began steering Ness back toward the house.

"You're okay right mom?" She asked before following Alice. I told her I was fine but she still didn't move. Her hand found her belly again but she didn't say anything. She looked at Jake who was holding down the cheetah and sadness entered her eyes. What was the matter with her? She looked at Edward meaningfully and he nodded. She turned and followed Alice back to the house.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He snaked a hand around my waist and pulled me close. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"She's just afraid that that," He gestured to Lacey, "will happen to her baby. She doesn't want her baby to hurt us." He said this with exasperation. I shook my leg and didn't think it was a ridiculous fear. "She made me promise we would help her. She's scared." Just as he said that a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the forest. Edward and I ran through the woods and were at Ness' side in seconds. Jake was right behind us. She had her hands clamped over mouth and her face was white. She stared at a very confused Nahuel. "Jeez Nessie, sorry I didn't think I'd scare you that much. I was just trying to play a joke." Nahuel was saying. I could hear Ness's heart beating very quickly. She put her arms down and hugged Nahuel.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little more sensitive, or something. I'm so happy you're here. Where is Zafrina?" Jake was beside Ness then and didn't allow Nahuel to answer. "Wait a minute, what the hell happened?" Jake glared at Nahuel.

"Relax, Jake. Nahuel just popped out of the woods at Ness and she freaked out." Edward placated Jake. "Let's go say hi to Zafrina at the house." His body was rigid and I knew he was thinking the same thing that I and the absent Alice had thought. Nahuel and Lacey.

"Where is Carlisle?" Zafrina asked as she embraced all of us. "I haven't seen him in decades and now he's hiding. O Renesmee! You look gorgeous!" She kissed Ness on the cheek. Zafrina nodded at Jacob who did not look pleased to have her there. No one answered her question. The Wells sat alone on the couch in the living room. Edward stepped forward to introduce them. They nodded to each other, neither Zafrina nor Nahuel looked impressed. I wondered if Nahuel had reconnected with his sisters. It was an awkward evening. Jake left a few minutes after arriving to go back to help Carlisle with the broken Lacey. The Wells went home shortly after. Edward told them quietly that Lacey had fallen asleep in our little house. They were content with that and relieved to get away from the strange amazons.

Edward and I escaped as soon as Carlisle came back. We went back down into the woods. Lacey was sitting against the same tree but she was in human form again. Edward snarled at her and she started to cry again. I looked at him with the same disapproving look he had given me. "Bella, Edward, I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I went to sit next to Lacey. It was a little difficult as Edward refused to let go of me.

"You'll get a hang of it Lacey. Look," I bent my leg, "I'm fine." I could feel Edward roll his eyes. He was avoiding making eye contact with her. "Come on lets practice again but this time I _will _fight back." Lacey gulped, Jake had a mischievous grin on his face and Edward did not look happy. "Let's go." I stood up and walked into the center of the clearing. I crouched down, ready, waiting. Lacey got to her feet in one fluid motion and joined me in the center. "Alright Lace, bring on the cheetah."

She crouched down and her body vibrated. She stood there quivering for at least five minutes. I could stay in this stance for as long as I needed to. Finally Lacey sighed heavily and her body stopped. She stood up straight and looked defeated. I caught Jakes eyes. He shifted in a second and ran at Lacey. Edward stiffened. Lacey shifted as she jumped out of the wolf's way. I stayed where I was. Edward walked over to me as I watched the wolf and the cheetah stare each other down. Would she lose control again? Unlike Jake, Lacey always surrendered to the cheetah characteristics, she let her animal instincts rule her.

"She's still Lacey, still thinking." Edward whispered to me but I didn't relax my stance. Not this time. "She keeps remembering how she attacked you. She feels bad." He relaxed then and let the incident go. "She's hungry." Despite Edward's words, the cheetah didn't pounce. "She wants us to show her how to hunt." Jake nodded. I looked at Edward and saw the same smile on his face.

"Can we join you?" Emmett and Rose were watching from one of the trees. "It should be more fun than talking about babies with them." His head tilted in the direction of the house. Rose looked like she would disagree but held her peace. She looked annoyed though.

"Let's go." We ran through the woods, Jake ran beside Lacey to make sure she didn't slip. Edward and I were close too so we would have some warning if she was about to lose control. We ran far, up the mountains and to the other side. We hadn't gone this far for a long time but Emmett wanted a challenge. Hunting bears while watching Lacey would certainly be a challenge.

"Jake thinks we should stay closer to home. He doesn't like hunting big game." Edward laughed, music to my ears. We haven't hunted for a long time. Too long, it was making everyone short tempered. I crouched down and let my instincts guide my body. I lovely, warm, scent filled my nose. I followed the mouth watering aroma of black bears. Emmett was right behind me. I forgot Lacey and raced my brother in law to the huge animal that should have been in hibernation. I sprung myself into the trees as I spotted the bears. There were three of them. Strange but it would certainly work. I decided to allow Emmett the largest one. I focused on the female bear as it passed beneath me. I flung myself at her and sunk my teeth into her throat. I held on as she tried to throw me off. I wasn't one to play with my food like Emmett who was wrestling his. I drank deeply, easing the burn in my throat.

I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand as I stood feeling very satisfied. Emmett was no where around. I heard the padding of an animal behind me and barely managed to dodge the cat as it came toward me. She wasn't aiming for me though, rather my kill. Lacey gnawed the meat off of the bloodless bear in front of me. That was cheating. Edward came up behind me as I fought the urge to throw Lacey off my kill. He raised his brows at me and I shared my thoughts with him. He laughed, "Your bear love? I don't think you should get attached." He kissed me softly. Neither of us showed any evidence of our hunt.

"What did you get?" I asked him. His eyes were gold and happy but he shrugged noncommittally. "Tell me."

"Well I was trying to watch Lacey so I just went for the biggest thing in the area. Don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?" I was just confused. Why would he be so ashamed about a big kill?

"Okay, I got a moose." I couldn't keep my mouth from twitching up. "You said you wouldn't laugh! The moose seemed very willing to be eaten." I couldn't help it I started laughing so much I almost fell from the tree I was perched in. Edward couldn't keep his serious face on anymore either. We fell from the tree in fits of giggles. It felt good to laugh with him. Life has been so serious here. It was nice to just be with him. He sobered quickly though and sat up. "She switched."

I looked at Lacey who was still eating but she was eating more ferociously and a low growl was forming in her throat. She looked up at us and Edward crouched in front of me, snarling back. "Don't hurt her," I watched the glint in the animal's eyes and for a second I thought Lacey got control. Then she turned and ran off in the other direction. "What happened?" I asked him, a little annoyed that she ruined my mood again.

"She found something else more appetizing." Edward started running after her and I followed.

"What, a human?" I asked him. He was faster and a little ways ahead of me but he still heard me.

"Nahuel!" I heard and I quickened my pace. We chased her back over the mountain. What was Nahuel doing out here? Was he hunting? I caught a whiff of Nahuel but Ness was with him too. What are they doing? Where was Jake? I saw Edward get to the little gathering just as Lacey pounced for Nahuel and I prayed he wouldn't bite her.

My fear was unfounded. Lacey shifted right in the middle of her pounce and crashed into a confused Nahuel. Renesmee threw up. I arrived at the same time as the others. Rosalie looked just as neat as Edward and I but Emmett's clothes were all torn up. He took one look at the lack of blood on me and laughed, he always told me I was too tame.

Lacey off of Nahuel were staring at each other as if they were in a trance. Edward took my hand and led me away from them. "What are you doing, one of them will get hurt." I tried to pull away from him but couldn't. The others followed behind. We waited for Ness to catch up.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly, "Lacey will get hurt! Momma, do something." I was totally with her but Edward stopped to face us.

"No, they're fine. It looks like Lacey has imprinted." Emmett couldn't control his booming laughter.


	11. Chapter 11 Villain

Villain

**Lacey**

I don't like when they stare like that. It makes it so much worse. It reminds me that I'm not normal. I'm not even a good non normal person like the Cullens and at least Jacob has a pack. My parents avoid me; they don't come to practices in the woods. Bella is always annoyed with me and Edward mad. The others barely talk to me, only when I do something stupid. Now this new boy, the one that has a strange overlay, he is mad at me too. He's amazing though. Tanned and muscled with dark hair and his eyes are intelligent, questioning.

"What's going on?" I winced at the beautiful boy's harsh tone. He was looking at me but I had no answer. How was I supposed to know why he had an overlay? I'm certainly not an expert in weird things 101. Bella and Renesmee were glaring at him and Jacob was trying to get him to calm down. He was scared and confused, why were they mad at him? I would be too. Why couldn't they see his nervousness?

"It seems that Lacey has imprinted on you, Nahuel." Carlisle said calmly. I liked Carlisle, he always talked in a soothing tone.

"Yes, you've said that. What does that mean?" He choked up on _mean_. He was upset and I was upset that he was upset. I wished they'd stop making him upset, they treated him like a villain. I couldn't do anything though. They were so much more powerful, smarter and intimidating then me. Who was I to get in the middle of this?

"It's like a connection, like a soul bond, you can't fight it or break it. If you do you will hurt yourself. It's deeper than love though. Love is only surface, surely you can see that pull, that connection?" Renesmee spoke from the couch with a inquisitive look on her face. Nahuel looked tortured. Could I see this bond? I looked between us and saw nothing there. Could the others?

"It's not physical, Lacey, not the bond anyway, it's something you can see in your mind, in yourselves. You may even see Nahuel in another way, as if there is another image on top of him." Edward said quietly to me. It makes me nervous when he reads my mind and it starts a whole cycle of questions. Is he listening to me now? Can he hear this thought? Or this? Does he know it makes me nervous? Did he hear that? Edward moved away from me. He certainly had heard me. Nahuel scowled at Edward.

"I see it. It's the overlay." I whispered to myself but the whole room, besides Nahuel, nodded. Super- sonic hearing, see, that's cool. Sure my hearing improved once I started shifting but according to the Cullens, my smell did not improve. It got worse, making me even more of a freak. Nahuel looked at me with wide eyes. Maybe he saw it to. He stiffened and then bolted. He ran from the room so fast even the vampires were surprised. All save Alice who was looking somewhere else. Seeing the future, cool. Attacking Bella because I can't control my shifting, not cool.

"I'll go get him." Edward said. Jake and Carlisle followed him out. I looked over at the strange vampire who was now talking to Renesmee. They must be close because Renesmee's hand was on the strange one's shoulder. Alice came to sit beside me. The couch didn't even move when she sat. Esme sat on the other side, she was very nice too.

"It's okay, hun, he'll come back. The boys will find him." Esme said, rubbing her cold hand up and down my arm.

"I know." I told her. She stopped trying to comfort me and just stared at me in surprise. Alice laughed a little. Renesmee and the odd one, Zafrina, were still staring at something I failed to see. Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere in sight. I stared at the Cullen's Christmas tree. It was beautifully decorated like the rest of the house. Focusing on it kept me from focusing on Esme's intense stare.

"You know?" She finally asked. She inched slightly away from me, probably sensing my discomfort.

"Yes. He's upset and confused and you were all making him nervous. He just has to think about some things." I said it quietly not wanting to upset them. It wasn't their fault, not really. "Couldn't you tell?" I brought my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them, making myself smaller.

"No, not really. What you felt is because of your bond, Lacey. You have an innate sense of how your partner is feeling and sometimes it influences your own emotions. The imprinting is a very deep connection. I doubt my dad even heard his thoughts about how he felt because Nahuel himself isn't sure." It was weird thinking of Edward as Renesmee's dad. I tried to avoid it. I liked thinking he and Bella were just normal seventeen or eighteen year olds. It's easier that way.

Zafrina had left the room. Good, I didn't like her eyes or the way she moved. It screamed predator. Is that what I looked like when I was a cheetah? I took in what Renesmee said though. It made some sense. How else would I know that? It's not like I was looking at his face or his eyes to discern his mood. "We're sorry we upset him more, it wasn't our intention." Renesmee went on. Her tone was anxious causing me to look up. They were all looking at me again.

"It's fine." I mumbled. They seemed to be satisfied with that because Esme stood up and asked if I wanted any food. As much as I loved her cooking, I couldn't eat. My stomach was knots. Was this because of Nahuel's feelings? I should go find him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alice said quietly to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me down. I was annoyed at her restraint. I felt a sudden urgency to go find him. It was boiling up, I had to see Nahuel. I don't know why but I just had to get out of this house. My body started to tingle. Uh Oh.

"Let her go, Alice." Jasper's voice sounded from far away. Reading emotion, also handy. I ran out of the house just as my body exploded. I had shifted accidentally yet again. Focus, Lacey, focus. I had to keep my mind at least. I thought of Bella, Edward, Renesmee and her growing baby, my parents who were at home, Carlisle, the beautiful Rosalie, William, one of my human friends and Hiedi. They were mad at me for ditching them for the Cullens. They didn't understand. I was a freak. I could feel my body start to move unbidden and changed my course of thought. Nahuel. That was it, he was it. I started running towards his scent. He needed me right now.

I flew through the trees, thinking about him to keep me grounded, to keep me, me. There was a noise above me but I couldn't look up. I was almost there. Almost to Nahuel, was he running towards me too? There was another noise above me but this time something hit me in the back. Hard. I felt a snarl ripple from my throat as something hard as marble caused something in me to snap. I lost the feeling of my legs as I was pinned to the ground. Then there was sharp pain at my neck. I couldn't breathe, I was losing myself, slipping. I noted through I cloud of pain that the weight of Zafrina's body was removed from me. It didn't matter. My body burned and my blood boiled. Pain. Darkness, blissful darkness.

**Rosalie**

I did not like Zafrina. I was convinced she did not like me. Emmett and I watched her come out of the house. "Wonder what she's up to." I said as I sunbathed at the top of the tree.

"Who cares?" Emmett said off handedly. Climbed up to my branch and kissed me roughly on the neck. "You should be worrying about what I'm up to." He kissed me again, softer this time, on the lips.

"I know what you're up to. Not here, my hair is going to get messed up from the branches." I pushed him slightly and he grinned, nonplussed.

"Rosalie? Emmett?" Zafrina's obnoxious voice floated up to us.

"Ignore her." I whispered to Emmett. He didn't listen, instead he jumped out of the tree and made a small crater in the ground. I followed more gracefully, flowing down the tree.

"I was wondering if you could go hunting with me?" She looked only at Emmett when she talked. I ground my teeth but otherwise remained prim and proper. I was a better person than she was. I didn't pay more attention to others like she did. The last time I saw Zafrina she was attached to Bella and Renesmee, barely gave me a glance. As if hearing that thought she turned to me, "Rose, dear, I just love your hair! It's absolutely radiant." I guess he wasn't that bad. I thanked her but didn't return a compliment. Chew on that.

"Hunt?" Emmett asked dubiously.

"Yes, your way. I've never done it and I figured I'd give it a shot. You all seem to be so happy and settled and you have a family." She sighed fakely, "I want that. I figured if I can live like you than I can have what you have. And who better to hunt with than the strongest vampire, the one who can keep me in line?" Edward. At least he could tell if you were lying or if you were after a human. Or the little shape shifter girl. I don't like Lacey, in fact I almost despise her but Zafrina did not look happy about the imprinting. I didn't want the girl to die for it.

"Sure." Emmett answered. I elbowed him hard in the ribs. He just smiled but I kissed it away.

We ran through the woods, towards the bears. We just hunted this is ridiculous. Now we're babysitting. I had just about enough babysitting and protecting others in my life. It was getting really old and really annoying really fast. I caught site of Edward on the way. Perhaps I could get him to come babysit her so I could split. He and Emmett can go bond over the Amazon. "Edward!" I called and his head snapped up. He was pretty far away but I could see his eyes suddenly widen. Maybe he was finally appreciating my looks. He snarled at me as I approached. "Touchy touchy."

"Where's Zafrina?" He asked harshly.

"She's with Emmett." What was his problem?

"My problem, is that Emmett seems to think she's with you." Sure enough Emmett came out of the woods without the freak. He looked at me confused and I held back the urge to hit him over the head. He wiggled his brows and I giggled.

"We should go help find Zafrina. That scent she caught is probably Lacey. I can smell her from here and man does she smell good in cheetah form. Weird because Jacob doesn't smell good ever." Emmett said, sniffing the air like a dog. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What's the worst that can happen? Edward is on his way and I'm sure that mutt is already with him." Well Lacey could get hurt. That wouldn't be great but it's not like she's protagonist in some story, we'd all move on after she was gone, maybe even without all the intrigue that has plagued us here in Vermont. Maybe I could try being normal again, try being a teenager again without the reminder that pointed to the contrary. She was the antagonist, maybe even the villain.

"Still, let's go." He said, I didn't argue.

**Nahuel**

I didn't know this girl. I didn't know her but I loved her. Do I love her? Yes, I love her. It is a strange feeling to love a stranger. She's not a stranger though. I know her soul. I know who she is and what she is. I know how she feels and why she feels it. It's like I've known her all my life. I thought I had seen it all. I did see it all. I knew about the werewolf and Renesmee's bond but I didn't really know. Not until I saw Lacey. She knew I wasn't mad at her so I ran. She confirmed the bond and I ran. I was a chicken, not a man. I never thought I was a man and this proves it. I ran from her and she came after me.

I growled at the monster that hurt my love. She had evil eyes, killing eyes. She was a predator, a villain and I would kill her for killing my love. The monster was still after I threw her off of her kill. I waited, waited for it to move. Someone was pulling on my shirt but I ignored it. I couldn't see anything else or hear anything else. It was just me and the monster. Finally something permeated my mind, "Lacey!"

Lacey. Yes, the girl, my love. "Nahuel, the venom will kill her! Do something!" It was the wolf in human form. He was looking at a Cheetah. The Cheetah was going in and out of focus, in and out of shifts. She was writhing in pain. A scream tore through the woods. My anguish almost engulfed me and I knew I would go with her. "Do something!" He yelled again. He pointed to the blood pouring from her neck. It was like another knife wound in my own gut. I had to ease her pain, make it a more peaceful ending and then I will join her. She shifted one last time into her human form and was still. She was dead. She was dead I was sure of it so why were my lips on her neck? Venom that was not my own filled my mouth. It was the villain's venom and I had to keep myself from spitting it out. Then it was just blood, clean blood. Delicious blood. _Stop_. I listened to the voice, it was the voice of an angel, a perfect angel in my head. There was only one angel and she was cold beneath my lips.


	12. Chapter 12 Birth

BIRTH

Renesmee.

The pain was immense. Everyone was in the room. Everyone. The room was not that large. In fact, it was so small that there wasn't any room for anyone to move. Not even Carlisle who was supposed to deliver this child. My mother was on my left, trying to show me how to breathe correctly, like she should talk. My dad was next to her, staring at Carlisle, no doubt hearing my status and my baby's status before I did, maybe even seeing what Carlisle did. Emmett stood slightly behind my dad, taking up a lot of space but also feigning boredom. Truth was, I knew he was just as excited as the rest of them. He even bought my baby a little stuffed bear. Alice and Jasper stood in the doorway. Alice looked content and I could feel Jasper's calming powers wash over me, helping me not to scream. Jacob was on my right, squeezing my hand and looking annoyed, concerned and fiercely happy all at the same time. Esme stood next to him, murmuring encouraging words. Rosalie was next to her, eyes animated and happy. I had a feeling she would have no problems babysitting. Next to her was Nahuel of all people. He looked stoic, disinterested but also as if he had to be here. Sitting on the floor beside Nahuel was Lacey who was trying not to throw up. Carlisle took the obvious position at the foot of the bed.

The temperature was rising, the contractions were coming faster, the pain more intense and my vampire, feel-no-physical-pain family was staring at me panting and heaving and pushing to no avail. "Ok everyone out!" Carlisle finally yelled out. He was getting frustrated by everyone bumping him, asking questions and hindering the birthing process. Well that made two of us. Everyone but Jacob began filing out. Nahuel picked the green Lacey up and carried her out. They had been inseperable since Lacey's near death experience. Zafrina had gone home to the Amazons before anyone could really talk to her about the incident. She did leave a message for Nahuel though. He never told anyone would it said. I'm sure my dad knew but he never said anything, at least as far as I knew. If I was honest with myself, I was pretty out of the loop so who knows, maybe they all know what it says. My mom kissed my forehead and began walking towards the door.

"Wait mom, dad, where are you going?" I asked them quickly, between contractions. "You can't leave you're the only ones who know what the hell is going on!" My dad laughed. We all knew that wasn't true. Delivering a human/ shape shifting baby from a half vampire body was new for everyone but the Lacey's parents and they were not here. They went to Alaska to visit Anne's father, Garrett and her new step mother, Kate. I screamed after Jasper left and frantically tried to communicate that I wanted him back. My dad seemed to get it and he disappeared from the room.

"Does it hurt very bad?" Jacob asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm just screaming because I like the sound." He smiled then and laughed. I laughed with him but only for a second. Another contraction shook my body and my dad reappeared with Jasper. I welcomed the pleasant sensation of calmness. It was like a drug. I couldn't wait until I could go out hunting again and I couldn't wait to go back to see the rest of the pack. Jake missed them. Carlisle put me on bed rest right after Lacey's accident. Seven months of bed rest. I couldn't even argue, the pain was incredible when I moved. Not as bad as it is now, but bad enough that we couldn't travel back to Forks. My vampire family was ecstatic but the in laws, the pack, were not as pleased. Seth, Quill, and Embry had all visited throughout the long seven months. I felt a little cheated that my mother was pregnant for a few weeks and here I was, swollen and bruised after nine months. Humans. Well at least my child wasn't going to kill me. My dad cut me a scathing look. He hated when I had those thoughts. After all, it had all worked out, everyone had got what they wanted. That's what they tell me but I can never be sure. It's not as if they can share _their _stories with _me._ Sometimes I wished I could loan my gift to them or borrow my dad's.

I realized during my bed rest and my hours of thinking, that I couldn't be away from my family for very long. I needed them. All of them, pack and coven. They were all my family and I wanted my child to have both of them too. Jake and I decided we would make it our jobs to smooth tensions between the two. After all, if we trace our heritages back, way back, vampires and werewolves lived in harmony, at least some of them. It was time for that history to repeat. I figured, by the time my parents were graduated from high school again, all tensions would be history. In the meantime, we would spend equal time in Washington and Vermont. The kinks weren't all worked out but I was confident that my family would be an active part of our child's life, for better or for worse.

My mother was still trying to help me breathe properly. "Gee, breathing lessons from a vampire, how constructive." Jake said to my mother. She stuck her tongue out at him and continued though with less enthusiasm. I suspected she was just trying to annoy him now. I had come to terms with Jake talking to my mother like that. I would have elbowed him before, and probably would have been upset. I was growing up and I was realizing that Jake and my mom were friends, they were family in a way that had little to do with me but that was okay. It made my family more unique, special, some may even say twisted, but aren't all good families a little dysfunctional?

Jasper couldn't keep away the pain of the next contraction. I screamed so loud I was sure the people driving on the highway could hear me, even with their music on full blast, with a screaming child in the back, and a DVD playing from the little screen that pops out from the ceiling. "Ok Ness, the baby is coming, you need to push right now!" Carlisle called. I did as I was told. My whole world focused on just pushing. I screamed until I was red in the face. My dad went to the foot of the bed, unable to contain is curiosity anymore. "Ok relax for a second."

"What do you see dad?" I didn't hear his answer, Carlisle told me to push again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a little cry came from down south. A little baby, a little healthy baby. Jacob left my side and took the child from Carlisle. "Is it okay?" I asked. Jacob was smiling down at the bloody body.

"She's perfect." He said as he stared in awe at our daughter. He put her into my outstretched arm and the world faded as I stared into her perfect face. Her skin was soft and warm and the same honey color as Jacob's. Her rich brown hair was already curling and her eyes matched my own as well. They were my mother's eyes. My mom was staring down at the baby too. I knew she would have tears in her eyes if she could. She didn't ask to hold her but I held her out to her anyway. She was a grandmother now. I giggled a little at the thought and I saw my dad's smirk. I wasn't concerned for my daughter's life. She was in the safest place possible.

-

The pain continued for a few more days as my body snapped back to its original position. Our baby was passed around through every person in the family. Surprisingly, Lacey and Rose were often fighting over who got to care for her. "You better watch out Nahuel, it's only a matter of time." My dad had joked. He was completely serious though, everyone could see it. She was only a senior in high school and she would be married in just a few weeks and was sick with baby fever. The wedding would be in Forks, on the exact day that Charlie's funeral had been. Lacey's parents as well as the Denali's would be there and it would be at the old Cullen house as well and some of the wolves would attend as well. Nahuel seemed to get along well with them.

When I was finally able to move I stood at the kitchen table where Lacey was begging Alice to tone down the wedding. Bella and Esme sided with her but Rosalie and Jacob sided with Alice. That was a first and also a surprise. Our wedding had been small and had been done with little help from Alice. Perhaps this was his way of making up for pushing them away. He wasn't completely to blame, I had done the same. Nahuel just stood in the background, staring adoringly at Lacey. I smiled, they would be happy together. Lacey was becoming more outspoken as the days went on and I quite liked it. She was comfortable in our family now and she complimented Nahuel's silence beautifully.

"Lacey, it's your day! No regrets okay? I promise it will be perfect, I've seen it." Lacey rolled her eyes and the others laughed.

"I would never bet against Alice," my mom said, it was a private joke but we all shared it. Alice clapped gleefully.

"Ok, the only thing I'm not sure of is your family, Nahuel." Alice turned her attention to Nahuel who was suddenly nervous. He didn't like attention. "I assumed from that letter that Zafrina was not coming?" So they did know what the letter said. "What about your sisters?"

"I'll tell you later." Jacob whispered to me as he handed me my baby, my nameless baby. He knew too? This was annoying.

"My sisters are not coming to the wedding but Huilen, Senna and Zafrina will all be there." He said this with complete confidence and blushed slightly at all the astonished stares, my mother was the only exception. It was very unvampirelike of them. I looked at Lacey who looked perfectly content. My dad and Alice recovered the quickest, probably seeing the future. The rest followed suit.

"Well we're going to leave you guys to work out the kinks, Bella and I are of no use here so we're going to go um…pack." My dad said. My parents slipped out and headed towards our little house. Gag. My baby cooed. We needed to name our little miracle.

Jake led me out of the kitchen and into the quiet sitting area. It was just the two of us. We hadn't been alone in a very long time. I smiled at him and he kissed my forehead. "So what did the letter say?" I asked him. He laughed at my eagerness.

"Well, as soon as Zafrina recovered, which was minutes after the attack, she got up and disappeared. You know that," He said as he took in my expression and hurried on, "well she left this note telling Nahuel that he was no longer part of her coven, because you know Huilen and him joined them obviously, and that she would get revenge on him for attacking, blah blah blah. She said it was unnatural to protect Lacey over his own kin and told him that he would end up killing her if she didn't do it first. It was an overall nasty letter. She wrote a nicer one to Carlisle thanking him for his hospitality and that she hoped he understood that she couldn't possibly stay in the same house as the abominations." I had expected as much. Zafrina had stopped in to my room to say goodbye though and I knew deep down, Zafrina didn't think it was an abomination, I knew she loved me, Nahuel and even liked Jacob. She was just hurt. "But it looks like she changed her mind."

"Obviously." I said.

"I think Bella talked to her." Jake said surprising me.

"When?"

"She and Nahuel disappeared for a few days. I think they went to talk to Zafrina but they didn't want anyone to know in case she didn't come or change her mind."

"Then how do you know they went to the Amazons?" I asked.

He shrugged, a perfect Jacob shrug, "I heard Edward talking to Alice. He was anxious, said something about danger in the Amazons and Zafrina being overly dramatic or something."

"Well if my mom couldn't get her to come around I don't know who could. She has a way with people. It's strange."

"Yeah, Bella's freaky."

"We need to name her." I said, ignoring his last comment and looking at my little girl. "Any ideas?"

"Not for first names but I have a middle name." I was surprised, he had never mentioned anything before.

"What is it?"

"I want it to be Cullen." Again I was shocked and my mouth hung open this time. He pushed my chin up with his finger and closed it. He kissed me. "That is nonnegotiable. It is an important part of her identity and this way she will always have it. Besides, I know it would mean a lot to you and it's my lot in life to make you happy." He smiled and despite his joking tone I knew he was serious and sincere. I felt tears prick my eyes and didn't wipe them away.

"Thank you."

"Sure, Sure." He said. "Do you have a first name?"

"What about Aquene?" It was his turn to look surprised.

"That's a Native American name, Peace." He said. I nodded.

"Fits, doesn't it?"

"It's perfect." He kissed me again.

I was no Alice, I couldn't tell the future. I would never be able to protect my family like my mother or hear what those around me think like my father or feel their emotions like Jasper. I could never run through the wind on four legs like Jake, Lacey, and the pack, never have the discipline of Carlisle, the patience of Esme, Emmett's playfulness, Rosalie's determination or Nahuel's curiosity. I smiled down at my daughter, held my husband's hand and knew that none of that mattered because we had them. We were a family and I would share our history and stories with Aquene. Everything was perfect.

THE END

_Thank you everyone for your support of Eternal Sun, I appreciate your comments and questions, it helped me write each new chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story. I didn't know where it was going when I sat down to write it and I am pleased with how it came out. I thought it was fitting to end in the same way it began, with Renesmee. Although Lacey occupied much of the story, her story ended when she met Nahuel. I'll let you decide their future, it's more fun that way! Maybe I'll write another story with Aquene and Lacey's child! Let me know what you think. Thanks again!_


End file.
